


Jewels and Violence

by orphan_account



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fight Scenes, M/M, Marriage, Police AU, Smut, Titan Gang, Undercover Work, jewelry shop au, scary levi, subordinates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a part-time employee at a jewelry shop before he graduates from the police academy and joins the Shiganshina force. Levi meets Eren at the shop, and they get together before Eren becomes his subordinate. On a mission to apprehend the Titan gang that murdered Levi's friends, his team, Eren goes undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my finished drafts for a while. It hasn't been beta read, but it's been edited, so I hope you like it. Some ooc moments.

A short, dark-haired man walks in through the crystal double doors of the shop. He walks up to the handsome young brunette behind the counter.

“Good afternoon, sir. How may I help you?” the tall boy asks. He’s probably about 20.

“I’m looking for a necklace,” the man tells him.

“Alright, so you have an idea of what you want?” the boy asks.

“Something silver, delicate, and relatively inexpensive,” Levi recites.

“Okay. How about this one?” the brunette asks, pointing to a necklace in the main display case with a small diamond on a thin silver chain. Levi looks at the necklace and then at the boy’s name tag: Eren.

“Perfect,” Levi says.

Eren unlocks the case and gingerly pulls the necklace out by the chain. He puts it inside a small black velvet box and closes it, walking over to the register. The man follows him.

“Oh, sorry, will that be all?” Eren asks, turning to him.

“Yes,” the short man replies.

“Okay. That’s $159.99,” Eren reads.

“Tch. Why is a simple necklace so damn expensive?” the man asks, handing Eren his credit card.

“It’s the diamond dealers’ fault,” Eren says, swiping the guy’s card and handing it back to him with his receipt and the ring box.

“I guess,” he replies.

“Well, have a nice day, Mr. Ackerman,” Eren says.

“Please, call me Levi,” he calls as he walks out the doors.

“Alright, Levi,” Eren smiles, watching Levi walk across the street and get into his car.

***  
Later that day, Levi walks into a restaurant with his squad. Oluo asks the hostess for the group’s reservation, and she shows them to their table. This was all Oluo’s suggestion, but Levi found the restaurant, and is planning on giving the necklace to their friend Petra for her birthday.

They take their seats, and Levi feels the box in his pocket. They order their food, and carry on an ordinary conversation.

Just after their waiter brings them their food and the group starts to eat, the doors to the restaurant burst open. Everything happens so fast that is almost too hard to catch, unless you’re Levi, a war veteran.

Four men and one woman in black outfits with ski masks spring into the restaurant, two of the men holding already blazing machine guns. Levi hits the deck, but his squad doesn’t have the reflexes to before bullets pierce their chests. Levi grabs Petra as she falls to the ground, gasping. As her young eyes fill with panic and she claws at Levi’s chest, blood bubbling from her mouth, the older man knows that she can’t be saved.

Levi’s grey eyes turn cold and dark, and his lips pull back in a snarl. He calms his emotions and adrenaline. Levi lays Petra’s dying body on the ground. He begins to crawl on the ground towards the thieves as the woman and one of the men stuff cash into a sack. Levi pulls his two pistols from the holsters under his suit jacket and switches off the safety. He isn’t going to let these damn murderers get away.

Levi is close to them now, and he readies his guns. He jumps into action, shooting both gunners between the eyes. Next comes the man at the register and the other man who is guarding the door. The woman smacks Levi’s guns from his hands, and starts fighting him one-on-one. Levi pulls a pair of knives from his boots and eventually pins the woman to the register with one knife at her throat and her hands behind her back. Levi pulls handcuffs from his hip and handcuffs the woman to a post by the register.

Levi pulls a pager from his belt clip and dials the station number. In five minutes, the police chief and therefore Levi’s boss, Erwin Smith, pulls up outside the restaurant with a few ambulances and squad cars.

“We got a report of shots fired and then you paged us, so we came as fast as we could,” Hanji, Levi’s partner, says on arrival.

“He took out all five on his own,” an old lady mutters to an officer on the side.

“Yes, ma'am. That’d be Captain Levi for you,” the officer says.

“They’re dead… And it’s all my fault… If I’d just taken them to a different place,” Levi mutters to himself.

“What was that, Levi?” Hanji asks.

“Nothing. Now, let’s unmask this chick,” Levi says, regaining his composure.

“Right.”

Levi walks back towards the woman handcuffed to the post. He pulls off her ski mask, and her blonde hair tumbles down her shoulders and across her face.

“Say,” Levi starts, kneeling in front of her. “How’d you like to go to jail for a few life sentences? After all, your partners are dead. Your group committed multiple murders. And it looks like,” Levi pauses to look around. “You’re the only one left to take the fall.”

She spits in Levi’s face, which he dodges easily.

“Tch. So that’s how it’s going to be. Well then, perhaps I’ll have the pleasure of interrogating you once we get back to the station,” Levi says.

“Fuck you,” she growls.

“Mm, sorry. But you’re not my type,” Levi replies, standing and walking back towards his friends.

Oluo, Petra, and Gunther lie motionless. Levi knows they’re dead or close to it. But Eld is being helped onto a stretcher by paramedics. Levi comes towards him, but then the paramedics pull a white sheet over his body.

Levi feels his throat constricting, and tears threaten him.

“I’ve got to go,” Levi chokes out to Erwin. “And I’d like to be the one to interrogate her,” he adds, nodding towards the woman.

“Sure, Levi. We’ll call you in before we start,” Erwin replies.

Levi leaves the scene of the crime. Shocked survivors point to him and speak, but Levi doesn’t notice them, or care what they’re saying. His friends are dead, and he thinks it’s his fault. He steps into his car and drives home. Levi crashes into his apartment, closes the door, and lies down on his bed. Is he destined to lose everyone he cares about? First his mother, then Farlan and Isabel, now his squad. Who’s going to be next?

For some reason, an image of that young man from the jewelery store pops into his mind. Eren. Why him? Why now?

Suddenly, Levi remembers the necklace in his pocket, and he pulls it out to look at it. Finally, he can’t hold it back any more. Levi starts sobbing. He should return this, since it’s not needed any more. But for now, he lies in his bed, tears streaming down his face as he sobs, staring at the necklace.

***

The next morning, Eren is watching the news on the television in the corner of the store.

“Five armed criminals, identified as members of the notorious Titan gang, attempted to rob a downtown restaurant yesterday evening. Eight innocent people were killed, and four more were wounded. We have with us today, Mrs. Hobbs, who was there last night. Can you tell us what you saw, ma'am?” a reporter on screen asks an elderly woman.

“These five people came in, dressed in all black. At first, see, I thought they must’ve been some of those Gothics I’ve heard about, but then two of them pulled out guns and started shooting at everyone. But they seemed to be aiming particularly at this young group in the back of the restaurant. One man from that group didn’t get hit, see, and he attacked the men in black, and killed them! Then he fought the girl getting cash out of the register, and handcuffed her to a post!” Mrs. Hobbs explained.

“I see. Now, what did this hero look like?” the reporter inquires.

“He was short, about 5 foot 2 I’d guess, with a long dark undercut. He was slim, and was wearing a black suit and a cravat,” Mrs. Hobbs says.

Eren gasps. That sounds just like Levi! And speak of the devil, here comes the man himself.

“Levi!” Eren exclaims. “Are you alright? I just saw the news!”

“I’m fine, brat. And I’m 5'3”, not 5'2". But I need to return this now,“ Levi says, handing Eren the necklace in its box.

"What? Why?” the tall brunette asks.

“Let’s just say I can’t give it to the woman I planned to anymore,” Levi says, looking at the TV screen as it flashed the faces of the deceased from last night.

“Levi… You weren’t… The person you were going to give it to wasn't… With you, last night, were they?” Eren asks hesitantly.

Levi continues to stare at the TV, which is now showing the scene of the crime.

“Her name was Petra,” he says. “She was so beautiful and young. Had such a life ahead of her. She was one of my only friends, and now she’s dead, along with the others.”

“Levi-” Eren starts.

“I’m sorry, Eren. I shouldn’t be worrying you with this. I’m fine. I’ve got to go back to the station and interrogate the thief. Call me if you want to,” Levi says, writing his phone number on the back of the receipt for the necklace before walking out.

Eren watches Levi’s retreating form cross the street and get into his car for the second time, wondering when they’ll get to meet again. Then, the brunette picks up the receipt and puts it in his pocket. He places the necklace back in the display case and continues to work, thinking about Levi all day.


	2. Chapter Two

When Levi arrives at the station, the officers stop what they were doing and applaud him. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes slightly, but otherwise doesn’t acknowledge the attention. He walks towards his desk, on top of which is a bouquet of flowers, with a card.

“God job last night! You did it for a noble cause,” it reads. “From Hanji.”

“Damn Hanji,” Levi growls under his breath.

He moves the flowers to the edge of his desk, but doesn’t toss them into the garbage. He sets his briefcase down and walks to the interrogation rooms. Outside of the second one he sees Hanji and Erwin. The blonde girl from last night sits behind a metal table inside the room, handcuffed to it.

“Get anything from her?” Levi asks.

“No one has gone in there, yet,” Erwin says. “We decided to leave it to you.”

“Thanks,” the short man replies.

Levi’s the polar opposite of Erwin, so it’s surprising that they get along at all, let alone as well as they do. Not only do they look completely different, but their personalities and backgrounds are nothing alike, either.

Levi marches into the metal room, making a face when he notices grime on his hand from the door handle. His expression is quickly replaced by his typical serious look.

“So, what’s your name? And what were the names of your comrades? We need to identify their bodies and it’d be a lot easier if you’d tell me,” Levi says.

She stares at him defiantly.

“Well?” Levi asks quietly, taking the seat opposite her.

She glowers at Levi, remaining silent.

“I see. Then are you a member of the Titan gang?” Levi asks.

“Maybe,” she admits.

“Do you know where the headquarters are?”

“Possibly,” she responds.

“Where?” Levi asks.

She smirks.

Levi’s questions eventually grow more harsh, his eyes colder, and his posture more menacing. The girl quickly stops being smug, and admits a few things. She doesn’t say where Titan headquarters are, but she gives the names of her cohorts from last night, her name (Annie Leonhart), and admits to a few of her past crimes, some including high-grade theft, torture, and murder. By the time Levi leaves the interrogation room, he’s got enough information to pin her for at least two life sentences.

“Nice going, Levi,” Hanji tells him.

“Thanks. But I couldn’t get out of her where headquarters are,” Levi growls.

“So? You got other stuff! Like her full name. Leonhart, huh? Sounds familiar,” Hanji remarks.

“It’s the same last name as one of the Titan’s leaders,” Levi explains.

“Right! Do you think she’s related?” Hanji asks.

“Possibly,” Levi says.

Suddenly his phone buzzes, letting him know that he has a text. His eyes shift when he sees what it says.

Text From: (###)###-####  
Hey Levi, its Eren from the jewelry shop

Levi types a quick reply.

Text From: Levi  
Hello

“I’ve got work to do,” Levi tells Hanji and Erwin before walking back to his desk.

“Sure he does,” Hanji laughs.

Text From: Eren   
How are you?

Text From: Levi   
Fine, you?

Text From: Eren   
Bored. Did the interrogation go well?

Text From: Levi  
Yes. How’s your work?

Text From: Eren   
Fine. An old woman wants something, I’ll be back in a min

Levi reads the text and pulls out Annie’s file. He fills out a few forms and writes notes on what she admitted to. Soon, Eren sends another text.

Text From: Eren   
Sorry about that

Text From: Levi   
No problem, brat.

Text From: Eren   
Levi?

Text From: Levi   
Yes?

Text From: Eren   
How old are you?

Text From: Levi   
34\. What about you?

Text From: Eren   
Shit. I’m 16.

Text From: Levi   
What?

Text From: Eren   
Yeah…

Text From: Levi   
Fuck.

Text From: Eren   
Yup

Text From: Levi   
I thought you were at least 20

Text From: Eren   
I thought you were about 25

The two of them sit in uncomfortable silence, thinking.

Text From: Levi   
Listen, kid, I’ve got work to do. I’ll text you later.

Levi does have work to do, but that’s not what’s convincing him to stop texting Eren. For one thing, the brat’s a lot younger than Levi realized. Eren is almost twenty years younger than Levi. Besides, Hanji is coming towards the desk.

“So Levi,” Hanji starts.

“Go away,” Levi growls.

“Who were you texting?” Hanji asks, ignoring Levi’s order.

“That’s none of your business,” he grumbles.

“Oh, does someone have a girlfriend? Did little mister cold-hearted-grump catch feelings for someone?” Hanji probes.

“Fuck off,” Levi snarls, glancing towards Petra’s empty desk subconsciously.

“Oh,” Hanji says in a small voice. “I’m sorry, Levi. I- I didn’t know.”

“Just leave me alone,” Levi quietly orders.

“A-Alright,” Hanji says, walking away, back to Erwin.

Levi hasn’t used that tone since he found and killed the five gang members who murdered his two best friends, when he was new to the force.

“Is he alright?” Erwin asks Hanji.

“I don’t think so,” Hanji replies.

Erwin looks at Levi, noticing his gritted teeth and narrowed eyes as the dark-haired man stares towards Petra’s old desk.

“There’s nothing we can do, right now,” Erwin claims before walking back into his office to get back to work. Hanji goes back to the forensics lab to finish analyzing samples from the bodies of the dead Titan members.


	3. Chapter Three

After work, Levi goes home. He takes a seat behind his home desk, opening his laptop. He pulls up the word document he’s been working on. It’s a romance novel. Levi adds a little bit, but then takes a break to make dinner. He comes back to his computer with a plate of salad and pasta and continues writing. He finishes a chapter and gets up to take care of his plate. Just as he sets it in the dishwasher, he feels his phone buzz. He checks it.

Text From: Eren   
Hey Levi?

Text From: Levi   
Yeah?

Text From: Eren   
Are you mad

Text From: Levi   
At what?

Text From: Eren   
Me

Text From: Levi   
Of course not. Should I be?

Text From: Eren   
No. It’s just that you said you had work to do this morning, and you haven’t texted me since

Text From: Levi   
Sorry

Text From: Eren   
No it’s okay. I should’ve known you were too old for me.

Text From: Levi   
What?

Text From: Eren   
Nothing. Just forgot me.

Text From: Levi   
No

Text From: Eren   
Are you straight?

Text From: Levi   
Well, I really haven’t thought about it much. I think that I could be bi

Text From: Eren   
Oh okay

Text From: Levi   
Eren, I’m sorry. But every time I love someone, they fall out of my life. I just don’t think I can take it anymore.

Text From: Eren   
I’m so sorry… Goodbye then Levi.

Text From: Levi   
Goodbye Eren

Levi sets his phone down and places it on top of his bedside table. He showers, brushes his teeth and hair, and changes into a pair of olive green boxer briefs for the night.


	4. Chapter Four

Levi is listening to the radio as he drives to work, thinking about Eren. When he got up this morning, he thought, ‘I can’t wait to see Petra and others,’ before remembering what happened and breaking down into tears. 'Humanity’s Strongest. Yeah, sure,’ Levi thinks.

He arrives at the police station with his usual calm, cold expression and sits behind his desk to start another long day of work.

“Levi,” Hanji calls in the afternoon.

“Yes?” he answers.

“We’ve got a lead off of what you got from Annie about another person with a connection to the Titans who might have the information we’re looking for,” Hanji explains.

“Good. Let’s go,” Levi replies, dropping his briefcase under his desk.

Hanji and Levi step into their squad car. Levi takes the wheel, as always. They pull out of the station parking lot and follow their GPS to the address found off Annie’s information. If she told the truth, this will lead them to a young man who will want to help them. This boy is currently taking online classes at the police academy, and has ties to the gang, even though he supposedly isn’t a part of it. Levi follows the GPS to a large, Norwegian-style home. He and Hanji pull up in front and walk to the door. They knock, and it opens to reveal a young woman, about 16 or 17 years old with dark, shoulder-length hair, and a red scarf.

“Hello,” she says calmly.

“Good afternoon, miss. We’re here to investigate a case involving a notorious gang called the Titans. We’ve received information that a young man living here might have some information,” Hanji says.

“Oh. Alright. Well, my name is Mikasa. I have two roommates, but I don’t think that Armin would be involved with that. He’s too busy studying. Come in, my brother is probably the one you want to talk to. He’s at work right now, but he comes home for lunch,” she tells them, stepping away from the door so that the officers can come in.

Levi follows Hanji into the house. It’s messy, with clothes strewn about on furniture and the floor.

“My brother should be home any minute now, if you can wait. Would you like anything to drink?” Mikasa asks.

“Water, if you don’t mind,” both Hanji and Levi ask.

“Okay.”

In a minute, the girl comes back with a glass of water for each of them.

“Thanks.” As he says it, Levi realizes that he forgot to eat breakfast this morning. And lunch this afternoon. This hasn’t happened since the academy.

“Hey Mikasa, who are they?” a young blonde boy asks from a hallway off to the right of the living room.

“They’re police. They need to talk to Eren abou-” she’s cut off by Levi choking on a sip of water.

“Levi,” Hanji exclaims, surprised, “What’s wrong?”

“Did you say Eren?” he asks, recovering.

“Yes, that’s my brother’s name,” Mikasa replies.

“Tall, tan brunette who works at the jewelry shop downtown?” Levi asks.

“…Yes, you know him?” the blonde kid inquires.

“Sort of. But I don’t think he’ll be too happy to see me,” Levi says, starting to stand up.

“A little late for that,” Eren says coldly, dropping his keys on a table beside the front door he just came through.

“Fuck,” Levi says, standing now.

“Yeah,” Eren replies, blushing.

“Listen kid, I’m sorry, but I just can’t risk it,” Levi insists.

“I know. I shouldn’t have thought… Besides, your girlfriend…” Eren trails off.

“Petra wasn’t my girlfriend, Eren,” Levi starts.

“Sure, you just were going to give her an expensive necklace to her because you had that much money to spend, huh?” Eren blurts.

“Hey, what happened between you two?” Hanji and Mikasa ask at the same time.

“Nothing,” Eren and Levi snarl back.

“Liars,” the blonde says.

“Shut up, Armin. This doesn’t concern you,” Eren tries.

“As your ex-boyfriend, yes it does,” the blonde, Armin, announces.

“Just ask your questions and leave,” Eren sighs, sitting down in a chair across the room from Levi.

“Alright. Hanji, why don’t you do the talking?” Levi suggests, cautiously sitting back down.

“O-okay,” Hanji replies.

***

After Hanji and Levi get enough information, they leave. Levi slips behind the wheel, but hesitates to start the car as his gaze lingers on Eren’s thin frame in the doorway until the door closes.

“What was that? Did I just witness the great emotionless Levi’s first feelings?” Hanji asks as they drive.

“Tch. Of course not,” Levi grumbles. “Besides, I couldn’t possibly have feelings for him. He’s too young! Not to mention the fact that he's… that we’re both men.”

“Oh, Levi. Nobody will care if you’re gay, you know,” Hanji smiles.

“I’m not!” Levi growls.

“Sure,” Hanji says with a maniacal smile. “Just bi.”

Levi growls something unintelligible and drives back to the station.


	5. Chapter Five

When the pair arrives at the police station, they continue working. As head detective, Levi always has a lot of work to do. Hanji is the station’s coroner and assistant detective. So far, the police force has gathered a lot of information on the Titan gang, but not enough to convict them. Eren couldn’t give them a lot of new facts or clues, but he did mention that he is in the police academy now, along with Mikasa and Armin, and they are all willing to participate in this case once they’re on the force. They will be joining in a few weeks.

“Levi,” Erwin calls, walking over to the short man’s desk.

“Yes?”

“You are to help me induct the new recruits in next month,” the tall blonde orders.

“Fine,” Levi scowls.

“Is there something wrong?” Erwin asks.

“No!” Levi snaps.

“Levi, I’m sorry about Petra and the others. But it’s not your fault, or mine, or theirs. You know it’s the Titans’ fault. They murdered your friends. So you can choose to work your hardest and give your all to catch them, or you won’t. It’s up to you,” Erwin says before walking away.

“What does that have to do with organizing the cadets’ welcoming committee?!” Levi calls sarcastically after the Commander, as he’s known to the rest of the station.

“Always such a drama queen,” Levi sighs when Erwin doesn’t reply.

And with that, Levi turns back to his work to finish it.

***

When the clock hits 6:30, Levi puts away his reports and logs out of his computer. He grabs his briefcase and leaves the station. As he drives home, the main road is blocked and he has to take a detour. It takes him into town, towards Eren’s jewelry shop, so Levi decides to stop in. After all, the brat is probably off work already.

Levi pulls into a parking space across the street. He opens the doors and sees Eren helping a young couple at the counter. Suddenly, this seems like a very bad idea. Just before Levi turns to go, Eren glances up.

“L-Levi!” he exclaims. “What are you doing here?”

“Tch,” Levi clicks, improvising. “My friend Hanji’s birthday is coming up. The detective who came with me, the other day?”

“Oh, okay. Look around,” Eren says, turning back to the interested couple. The woman asks Eren who Levi is.

“Oh, he’s just a jerk I met the other day,” Eren mumbles in reply to the woman’s whispered question.

“The way you say that makes it sound like he broke your heart,” she says.

Levi carefully watches Eren’s face out of the corner of his eye. Those green eyes well up with tears and his cheeks develope a light blush as he grumbles, “It’s not like that. I barely knew him.”

Levi looks back at the glass case in front of him, slightly guilty. The poor kid fell for such an asshole as Levi, who isn’t even gay. Or, is he? He never really thought much about it. He’s had crushes on girls, but he’s always found some men to be interesting as well. There was Farlan, Levi’s best friend from when they were kids. Levi certainly had feelings for him. Whether they were of friendship or more than that, Levi never questioned before. But he’s starting to.

Levi leaves the shop without saying another word or buying anything. He drives home in silence.

Over the course of the next couple of weeks, the police do not gain much new information. Levi’s squad has their funeral, and Levi himself starts to figure out that he is actually sort of into Eren. He decides he can’t stand this silence anymore.

Text From: (###)###-####  
Hey

Text From: Eren  
Whos this?

Text From: (###)###-####  
It’s Levi

Text From: Eren  
Oh

Text From: Eren  
What do you want?

Text From: (###)###-####  
Eren, I’m sorry.

Text From: Eren  
For what?

Text From: (###)###-####  
For being an asshole

Text From: Eren  
…

Text From: (###)###-####  
I’m going to stop by your work about the same time today as I did the other day.

Text From: Eren  
Okay

Text From: Levi♡  
Alright


	6. Chapter Six

Levi parks in the same spot as before. As soon as he steps inside the shop, Eren’s face lights up from behind the counter.

“Levi!” Eren calls.

“Hey, brat,” Levi replies.

The man from the couple last week is there looking at rings. He notices the encounter and smiles.

“So, what is it you want to talk to me about?” Eren asks.

“I wanted to apologize for not giving you a chance. We both know you’re a lot younger than me, and you know about… the restaurant. But I’ve realized,” Levi says, walking towards Eren, “that I like you, kid.”

“R-really? Levi! But I thought you were straight,” Eren replies.

“Yeah, well so did I, until about two weeks ago,” Levi responds. “And even though I’d like to be with you, it seems like everyone I come close to ends up dead because of me. I don’t want you getting hurt, too.”

They stand there for a moment.

“I doubt any of it was your fault,” Eren murmurs.

“You sound like Erwin,” Levi sighs.

“Who?”

“My boss. He always insists on blaming the Titans, but I brought my friends into those situations,” Levi explains.

“So? You didn’t want them getting hurt, did you?” Eren asks.

“Of course not!” Levi exclaims.

“Then you didn’t get them hurt. I’d like to be with you, too,” Eren responds.

“O-okay, well then how about I pick you up from your house later and we go out for dinner?” Levi asks.

“Great! I get off at seven,” Eren says.

“Well, it’s 6:47 now, so how about I’ll drop by your house around eight,” Levi says after checking his wristwatch.

“Great! See you then!” Eren says.

“Oh, and Eren? Dress up a little. We’re going somewhere nice,” Levi says as he walks out.

***

“Hey,” Mikasa calls to Eren when he comes home.

“Hi,” he replies, rushing towards his and Armin’s bedroom and throwing open the door.

“Welcome home, Eren,” Armin says, not looking up from the textbook on the desk in front of him.

“Where is that tux?” Eren mutters, digging into his closet.

“Why do you need a tux?” Armin asks, finally glancing up at his friend.

“I’ve got a date. He’s picking me up at eight,” Eren says, extracting pieces of his only tuxedo from the closet. First, the black jacket, vest, and pleated pants, together on a hanger. Then a white, pleated button-up shirt. Finally, black dress shoes, black socks, and a black bow tie.

Eren picks up the clothes and carries them to the bathroom. He takes a quick shower and combs his hair. He gets dressed, and drops his dirty clothes on his bed to put away later.

“You never wore that when we went on dates,” Armin remarks.

“First of all, I did once. Secondly, you didn’t take me out to fancy restaurants. Third, you aren’t super hot or 18 years older than me,” Eren explains, leaving the room to Armin’s outraged corrections and something about how, “That one pizza place was fairly nice!”.

“What’s wrong?” Mikasa asks when she sees Eren. She’s on her computer, taking classes.

“Date,” Eren says, checking his reflection in the front hall mirror.

“With whom?” she inquires.

“That hot cop,” Eren tells her.

“The detective? Detective Ackerman?” she asks, incredulous.

“Yeah, but I call him Levi,” Eren says, smiling.

“Pretty soon he’s going to be your superior officer,” Mikasa points out.

A knock sounds at the door. It’s 7:58.

“Well then, I’d better enjoy this while I can,” Eren says, running to the door and throwing it open.

“Hello, Eren,” Levi says, standing in the doorway with his hair slicked back. He’s still wearing a suit, but it’s darker than the one he was wearing earlier.

“Hi, Levi,” Eren replies breathlessly.

“You clean up nicely. Shall we go?” the short man asks, reaching his hand out and offering it to Eren.

“Sure,” Eren replies, taking it.

They walk down the driveway to Levi’s parked car. Mikasa comes to the door to see them off, and Eren waves to her from the passenger side of Levi’s car as it pulls out of the driveway. She waves back, watching it disappear down the street.


	7. Chapter Seven

“Oh my God, Levi. This is amazing!” Eren says around a mouthful of baked salmon.

“Yeah, it is,” Levi replies, after swallowing a bite of stewed duck.

“How did you learn about this place?” Eren asks.

“My mother used to take me here sometimes when I was a kid,” Levi says. “When she could scrape up enough money.”

“What did your mother do for a living?” Eren inquires.

“She sold her body,” the short man explains.

“Oh…”

“Yeah, but at least we had enough cash to be comfortable,” Levi says.

“What happened to her?” Eren asks carefully. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s alright, Eren. I don’t mind. She got sick. I was raised by my uncle after that. What am I doing? I’ve told you half of my life story on the first date. And I still don’t know much about you. Where are you from, Eren?” Levi questions.

“Me? I’m from Shiganshina. How ab-” Eren explains.

“And your parents?” Levi asks, cutting him off.

“Oh, uh, my mom was killed by the Titans. That’s part of why I want to go into law enforcement. My dad went missing the same day. He was a doctor. I don’t know what happened to him,” Eren retells.

“I see. So we’ve both got a bit of a tragic backstory,” Levi says.

“Yeah, I guess.”

They each eat some more of their meals. A young waiter comes over and asks them how the food is.

“Great!” “Wonderful,” Eren and Levi reply simultaneously.

The waiter nods and walks away to let the men finish their entrees.

“Do you want dessert?” Levi asks, taking a sip of his red wine.

“Sure!” Eren replies enthusiastically.

***

After finishing dessert, Levi pays the overly expensive bill, and drives Eren home.

“I’ll text you,” Eren says at the doorstep to his house.

“You’d better,” Levi says with a smirk. He’s had a lot of wine, tonight.

They stand there in silence for a moment. Comfortable silence, though. Suddenly, Levi leans in and plants a stiff but gentle kiss on Eren’s cheek.

“Bye, brat,” he says before walking back to his car and driving away.

“Bye, Levi,” Eren whispers before slipping inside his home.


	8. Chapter Eight

“So, how did the date go?” Mikasa asks.

“Oh, it was awesome. I’ve got to go change though. I’ll tell you about it after,” Eren replies.

He walks into his and Armin’s bedroom.

“Hey Eren. I honestly didn’t expect you to be back before tomorrow morning,” Armin says, this time reading a different textbook.

“Hey! I’m not like that,” Eren retorts.

Armin laughs.

Eren changes into his pajamas and goes back to the living room to talk to his sister.

“Alright, so tell me what happened,” Mikasa orders as Eren sits down in the armchair across from her.

“Levi took me to this fancy French restaurant downtown and we ate a ton of food and had dessert, and he drank some wine and paid for it all. I wonder if I’ll ever be able to repay him for tonight. It probably cost about half of what I make in half a year,” Eren explains.

Mikasa laughs. “Sounds like you had a good time!”

“I did,” Eren tells her.

“Well, you should go to bed. You’ve got work tomorrow, and the academy exam is in a few days,” Mikasa says.  
“Yeah.”

 

***

Levi stops by the jewelry shop every day on his way home from work for the next week. Sometimes, he’ll bring news to the kid on the Titan case. They’ll chat for a time, and then Levi will leave. Four days after the first date, it’s exam day for Eren. He takes the day off work to go with Mikasa and Armin to the testing facility. They take their exam, and head home afterwards.

“That wasn’t as hard as I expected,” Armin says.

“No, it really wasn’t,” Mikasa replies.

“But it still wasn’t easy, right?” Eren asks.

“Sure it was,” Armin tells him.

“Well, you’re super smart,” Eren tries.

Mikasa raises an eyebrow.

“Why don’t we drop you off at the police station so you can see your boyfriend?” Armin suggests.

“Sounds like a good idea to me,” Mikasa adds.

“Alright!” Eren says, his face lighting up at the prospect of seeing Levi.

They get into their car and drive by the police station on their way home. Eren gets out and walks inside the building.

“Hello, I’m here to see Detective Levi,” Eren tells the receptionist.

She looks up at him with a squint.

“Name?” she asks.

“Eren Jaeger.”

She picks up a phone on her desk and speaks into the receiver.

“Hey, Captain, there’s a kid here who wants to see you, says his name is Eren Jaeger. You aren’t even gonna ask why he’s here? Okay, sorry. I’ll send him in.”

She sets the phone down and hands Eren a visitors’ badge. She buzzes him into the heavy metal door leading to the officers’ desks. Eren makes his way between them, a few heads turning to look at him. He spots Levi at his desk, filling out paperwork, and makes his way towards him.

“Hey,” Eren says, sitting in the chair across from Levi.

“Hey yourself, brat. Why are you here?” Levi asks, looking up at Eren with a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

“I wanted to see you. And, since I’m becoming an official member of the force next week, I thought I might as well come check out the station,” Eren explains.

“Fine. But we shouldn’t stay here for long. My partner, Hanji, will be up here at any moment. And I really hate Hanji’s questions,” Levi says, standing and organizing his papers.

“Okay. Let’s go, then,” Eren says.

Levi leads them through the station and across the street to a café. They order a couple of drinks and take a seat in the corner.

“So, did you take your exam?” Levi asks.

“Yes. Actually, I came to see you right after it,” Eren replies.

“Good. Do you think you did well?” Levi asks.

“I hope so,” Eren says.

“Hm,” Levi hums.

“Hey, I’m not as smart as Mikasa, and especially not Armin,” the young man states.

“Oh, I know. You’re an idiot,” Levi teases.

“Am not!”

“Are too.”

Eren sits back in his seat and pouts. For the first time in a while, Levi genuinely smiles. Eren’s pout fades.

“Jeez, Levi. You’re even more attractive when you smile,” Eren says.

“Shut up, brat,” Levi replies, turning his head away but still smiling.

“What if I don’t?” the young brunette asks, his eyes glinting.

“Then I suppose I’ll just have to make you,” Levi retorts.

“Ooh, should I come over to your place for that?” Eren teases, blushing.

“Perhaps,” Levi says with a smirk.

Eren’s whole face turns red, and he looks at the floor.

“Was that too much?” Levi inquires, slightly worried.

“N-no, I just didn’t think you’d actually offer,” Eren explains.

“Oh. Eren, I’m 34. I’m not a virgin anymore. At all. I suppose I’m a little more exposed to innuendos than you are,” Levi says.

“Uh, yeah, I guess. Do you think we could change the topic?” Eren asks.

“Sure. So what do you want to talk about?” Levi inquires.

“Um, so how’s work?”

Levi snorts. “Really? Come on, Eren. If you’re going to suggest we change the topic, at least have an idea of what else to talk about.”

“Sorry! But I don’t want to talk about… that!” Eren pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Fine. Then how’s work?” Levi asks.

“But you just-,” Eren starts.

“Hey, you asked me a stupid question, I get to ask you,” Levi points out.

“Alright. But then you’re telling me about your work, afterwards,” Eren says.

Levi nods once.

“Okay. So, I took the day off for my exam today. I keep working full-time at the jewelry shop until I get onto the force next week, which is when I quit,” Eren tells Levi.

“Assuming you passed the exam,” he points out.

“Yeah, but I studied so much that at the very least I’ll scrape by,” Eren replies.

“Good. I think we’ll need you for the Titan case,” Levi says.

“Really?” Eren asks excitedly.

“And you’ll probably end up as my assistant,” the older man says, taking a sip from his teacup as he holds it delicately by the rim.

“Levi!” Eren whines.

“I’m just pointing out the obvious,” Levi claims.

“Humf!”


	9. Chapter Nine

After Levi returned to the station and Eren caught a bus home, they continued with their days. Levi got some curious looks from his coworkers, but no one said a word. At least, not until Hanji showed up.

“Levi! Is it true?” Hanji asks, attacking Levi.

“Is what true?” he asks.

“Are you dating a kid named Eren Jaeger?” Hanji inquires.

“Tch. Where did you hear that bullshit?” Levi asks, not looking Hanji in the eye, but instead favoring the paperwork still on his desk.

“Um, from everyone who saw you leave the station and go across the street with him,” Hanji explains.

“Tch,” Levi clicks his tongue.

“So, are you?” Hanji probes.

“Why’s it any of your business if I am or not?” Levi growls.

“Ah, so you are!” Hanji gasps.

“I swear Hanji, if you tell anyone, I will let that Annie chick murder you,” Levi threatens.

“Okay, I won’t. But can I tell-”

“No. What part of 'if you tell anyone,’ do you not understand, four eyes?”

“Alright. Well, I’ll leave you to your work,” Hanji says, walking away.

In a few minutes, Erwin walks up to Levi’s desk.

“So, you aren’t straight?” he asks.

“Where the hell did that come from?” Levi asks.

“Hanji texted me about your boyfriend,” Erwin explains.

“Fuckin’ Hanji. I’ve got to go down to the morgue for a bit, Commander. I’ll be back up here soon,” Levi says, standing up.

“Don’t hurt Hanji,” Erwin warns.

“I won’t. At least, not physically,” Levi says over his shoulder. A group of cops part to let Levi past them, his eyes narrow and shoulders squared angrily, into the morgue to visit the station’s coroner, Hanji.

“Levi! How are you?” Hanji calls, smiling up from a microscope.

“Pretty shitty, now. Didn’t I tell you not to tell anyone?” Levi asks.

“I didn’t! I only texted Erwin and Mike,” Hanji says.

“Doesn’t that count as telling them?” Levi inquires.

“I suppose so, but I made them swear not to tell anyone else,” Hanji explains.

“And so you did what I asked you not to, then?” Levi asks.

Hanji stares.

“Hanji,” Levi growls, his voice terrifyingly calm and steady.

Hanji squeaks as Levi steps forward.

“I’m sorry!”

“You’d better be! And hope that no one else finds out,” Levi says, his eyes flashing dangerously.

“Okay!” Hanji shrieks.

Levi stares his partner down for a time. Technically, Hanji isn’t supposed to be an officer and the assistant coroner at the same time, but Hanji is the only one who sort-of gets along with Levi, who in most cases is a lone ranger.

Levi allows Hanji to get back to work, walking back upstairs to his desk. He sighs quietly as he pulls out paperwork for the cadets’ induction ceremony. It’s going to be short, simple, and formal. The cadets will get their uniforms in the mail a few days before, along with their acceptance letter and their badge.

Erwin walks up to Levi and drops a paper on his desk.

“Here’s the list of new cadets, Levi,” he says. “We’ve already sent out the letters, uniforms, and badges.”

Levi scans it and find Mikasa, Armin, and Eren’s names on the list. In his head, he smiles.

“Okay,” Levi says.


	10. Chapter Ten

“Mikasa! Armin! There are packages for all of us!” Eren exclaims, holding them up. His sister and best friend come and each grab the package addressed to them.

They open the boxes, and Mikasa pulls out her badge, Eren his new uniform, and Armin the letter, first.

“'Mr. Arlet, we would like to inform you that you have been accepted to the Shiganshina police force. Please attend the induction ceremony and following reception tomorrow evening, Saturday, the fifth of June, at six pm. The address is on the back of this letter. Sincerely, Police Chief Erwin Smith,’” Armin reads.

Eren and Mikasa’s letters say the same thing, but with their last names in place of Armin’s at the beginning.

“Wow, we got in! I’ve got to go text Levi!” Eren says, scrambling up to find his phone.

Text From: Eren  
Im in!

Text From: Levi♡  
Congratulations, and welcome to the force. Do you want to come over to my place for a movie to celebrate? You can bring your sister and roommate along, too.

Text From: Eren  
Id love to! Let me ask them.

“Hey guys, Levi invited us over for a movie to celebrate! Wanna come?” Eren asks.

Mikasa and Armin glance at each other for a moment.

“I think he really just wants to see you, Eren,” Mikasa tells him.

“What makes you think that?” Eren inquires.

“Just intuition,” she replies.

“Okay, well then do you guys mind if I take the car?” Eren asks.

“Yes, because I’d like to be able to go out tomorrow. I’ll drive you there, and you can spend the night at Levi’s without getting stressed out,” Armin says.

“Okay, thanks! But I don’t think I’ll sleep over. I’ll text you when I need to be picked up,” Eren says.

“Alright. Let’s go, then,” Armin says, leading Eren out the door and to the car.

The blonde slips behind the wheel and starts the car. It’s a large, blue SUV. The three roommates love it. Armin starts the car as Eren jumps into the passenger side. They back out of the driveway and follow the address Levi gave Eren over text earlier.

Armin whistles as he pulls the car up in front of Levi’s apartment building. It’s a modern-style, wood and grey steel box, about ten stories high, topped by a dome of glass above a garden, only visible from the ground by the plants. People’s bikes and expensive deck chairs sit on inset porches with french doors.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said he’s loaded,” Armin murmurs.

“Nope. I don’t know where all of his money comes from, but I know it isn’t from his parents,” Eren says.

“Okay. What if he has some secret dark past he hasn’t told you?” Armin suggests.

“It’s no secret,” Eren says. “Anyway, thanks for dropping me off! See you in a few hours!”

Eren gets out of the car and runs into Levi’s building. The lobby is a large, white room with a crystal and gold chandelier on the ceiling. Somehow, it doesn’t look cheesy at all. Two gold elevators stand on the back wall. A man looks up from a desk on the side of the room.

“May I help you?” he asks.

“Um, yeah, I’m looking for Levi Ackerman?” Eren says.

Interest flashes across the man’s features for a moment.

“Just a second,” he says, picking up a phone.

“Levi, a teenager is here asking for you,” the man speaks into the receiver. “He’s got brown, short, messy hair. He’s tall, and has a bronze key around his neck. Yes. Okay, I’ll send him up.”

“Go on up, fourth floor. Apartment 409,” the man tells Eren after putting the receiver back down.

“Thank you!” Eren replies, bounding towards the elevator.

The doors open and he slips inside. He presses the button for the fourth floor. Once the doors open again, Eren flies down the hall and finds apartment 409 on the left. He knocks on the door, and hears a muffled, “It’s open,” from behind it. He steps inside and blinks.

Levi’s apartment is spotless. A black leather couch with chrome finish and a matching chair sit around a crystal coffee table on top of a red rug in the living room, with a bookshelf against the wall filled with books, movies, video games, and a large flat-screen TV in the center.

Levi is standing in the white and black kitchen, barefoot, still wearing his black slacks and white button-up from work, but his shirt is untucked, and the top two buttons are undone.

“Hey, Eren,” he says with half a smile.

“Hey,” Eren beams.

“I was making us some popcorn. Do you want anything to drink?” Levi asks.

“Uh, sure! Do you have any soda?” Eren asks.

“Yeah. Cola or Sprite?” Levi offers.

“Coke, please,” Eren says.

“Sure thing. Why don’t you go pick out five movies, and we’ll narrow down the choices,” Levi tells Eren.

“Okay!”

Eren walks back over to the living room and notices that all of Levi’s shoes are organized by the door.

“Do you want me to take off my shoes?” Eren inquires.

“Please,” Levi replies.

Eren kicks off his shoes and messily drops them by Levi’s perfect pairs.

Then, the younger man approaches the bookshelf and starts picking movies while Levi finishes preparing the popcorn and drinks.

“You’ve got a nice collection here, Levi! Some decent games, too!” Eren exclaims.

“Thanks,” the older man responds, bringing over Eren’s can of coke and placing it on top of a marble coaster on the coffee table.

“Seriously! The whole Call of Duty series, every Grand Theft Auto, and the Elder Scrolls series? Not to mention Halo and Halo 2, and Fallout one through four. This is impressive!” Eren says in awe.

“Would you rather play than watch movies, tonight?” Levi asks, setting a large bowl of popcorn down as well as a beer.

“Yeah, actually! I’ve been dying to play most of these!” Eren says.

“Really? I didn’t know you played,” Levi says, sitting down on the couch.

“Well, I didn’t know you did, either. Oh, but if we start gaming, I’ll never want to go home,” Eren points out, sadly.

“So? No one said you couldn’t stay over, did they?” Levi asks.

“Well, no, but it’s only our second date. I can’t just sleep over!” Eren claims.

“Why not? It’s not like we’re going to do anything. Like you said, it’s our second date. We can just play Borderlands 2 all night or something,” Levi suggests.

“Okay,” Eren says with a smile. “But I’m totally going to kick your ass.”

“Oh, we’ll see whose ass is kicked in the end, Eren,” Levi says.

***

“No! The witch on the bridge caught me,” Eren whines.

“I told you you’d lose. Now I’ve got to go save your ass AGAIN,” Levi complains.

“Fine, I’m sorry. But let’s play something else after this,” Eren suggests.

“Okay, you pick. But I’m gonna beat your ass every time,” the older man tells Eren.

“Hm. Not at Mario Cart, you won’t,” Eren replies, pulling it down from the shelf as Levi quits Borderlands 2.

“And what makes you so sure?” Levi inquires.

“Trust me,” Eren responds, switching the disks before sitting down with Levi again and picking up the controller.

“Really? You’re going with Yoshi?” Eren asks.

“Hey, don’t underestimate him. Besides, he’s mistreated and taken advantage of. I just like giving him a chance,” Levi defends.

“Alright,” Eren snorts, picking Luigi.

“Since you called yourself a master, let’s go on the hardest level we can,” Levi says, selecting it.

The game starts counting down.

3\. 2. 1. Go!

Levi and Eren pull ahead to the front, switching between first and second place with each other. They both expertly weave between obstacles and voids, tracing the path to the finish line. They finally cross it, at almost exactly the same time.

“What? No. That has to be a glitch. I totally won!” Levi exclaims, staring at the scoreboard showing Eren as number one.

“Nope, better believe it Levi, you just got BEAT! Woo! Deal with it!” Eren gloats, pushing up onto his knees on the sofa.

Levi scowl at his controller.

“I knew I shouldn’t have given you the better one,” Levi grumbles.

“What? You gave me your better controller? Why?” Eren asks, sitting back down properly.

“Because I didn’t think you’d beat me,” Levi complains.

“Well, I did.”

Eren’s phone buzzes and he checks it.

Text From: Mikasa  
Armin and I are going to bed unless you need us to pick you up.

Text From: Eren  
Nope Im spending the night here and playing video games all night. I might’ve met my match.

“You didn’t make it easy to win, though,” Eren tells Levi.

“Good.”

The two play a few more games before they decide they should go to sleep. They try to watch a movie beforehand, though. Eren passes out in Levi’s arms on the couch in the middle, and not much later, Levi does the same thing after shutting off the TV. He extracts himself from Eren rather reluctantly, and heads to his own bed after writing a quick note for Eren to read in the morning.

“Hey brat, let’s go out for breakfast in the morning. I’ll drive you home. My bedroom is the door by the kitchen, so wake me up. -Levi”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for uneven chapter lengths.

“Levi, hey,” Eren calls to the lump in the middle of the large, grey-blanketed bed.

The lump curls tighter and grumbles some indistinct words.

Eren opens the curtains, and the mop of black hair previously visible at the top of the lump becomes hidden by more grey sheets.

“Levi, you told me to wake you up. You can at least try to make it less hard.”

“Wait, wha-? Eren? Eren!” Levi exclaims, disentangling himself from the lump and sitting up.

Eren tries to stifle a giggle. Levi’s hair is flattened on one side, and he’s squinting because of the light coming through the window.

“I have black-out curtains for a reason, you know,” Levi complains, sitting up more.

Suddenly, Eren realizes that Levi is shirtless. His face grows hot and his eyes widen as he watches Levi’s muscular abdomen come into view.

“Would you mind closing them?” Levi asks.

Eren looks back up at Levi’s face, taking a moment to remember what he is talking about.

“Uh, yeah, sorry,” he says, hurrying to the window and closing the curtains again.

“Whatever,” Levi says, slipping out of bed with a sigh. His pajama pants hang loosely off his hips, showing the band of his boxers.

Eren feels his pants tighten a little and looks down.

“I’ll leave you to get dressed,” Eren says, rushing out of Levi’s bedroom before Levi notices.


	12. Chapter Twelve

“Let’s go,” Levi orders, opening the front door of his apartment. He’s wearing a pale blue button-up shirt and a dark blue sharkskin suit.  
Eren scrambles after him in the same nice pair of grey skinny jeans and striped t-shirt with the Converse logo on it from last night. He doesn’t mind, though.  
They walk past the front desk downstairs, and the same man from last night looks up at them.  
“Hey Levi, who’s that?” the man asks.  
“A friend,” Levi answers, leading Eren outside.  
They walk to a small restaurant about five blocks away from the apartment building.  
“What’s this?” Eren asks.  
“My favorite breakfast and brunch place. Now come on,” Levi explains.  
Eren hastily follows.  
They order their meals and take a seat at a booth in the corner, sitting next to each other to wait for their food to arrive.  
“So, why do you like this place?” Eren inquires.  
“It’s close, good, and fast,” Levi explains.  
“The opposite of me, then?” the brunette asks.  
“I didn’t know you were bad. After all, you’re an officer of the law, now,” Levi notes.  
“Well, the badge doesn’t mean I have to be completely good all of the time, does it?”  
“I suppose not,” Levi says with an eyebrow cocked.  
“Here is your tea, sir,” their waitress says, setting a tray of various teas in front of Levi, as well as a cup and beaker of boiled water.  
“Thank you,” he replies, choosing a package of Earl Grey and preparing it.  
“So Eren, are you coming to the induction ceremony tonight?” Levi asks as the waitress takes the tea back.  
“Yeah, my roommates and I all got invited,” he replies.  
“Good. You know, I did most of the planning,” Levi claims.  
“Oh! Really?”  
“Yes, and if Erwin or anyone else screws it up, I’ll be pissed,” Levi growls.  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Eren reassures.  
“I hope so,” Levi sighs. “You know about the reception, right?”  
“Yeah. We’re going to that, too.”  
“Great,” the older man replies.  
“Say, once you join the force, do you want to be my partner?” Levi asks.  
“Levi! We’ve only gone on two dates! Three, if this counts. What do you mean by 'partner’?” Eren exclaims.  
“What the hell are you on about? I meant we could work together. You’re going to be an officer, and if you’re my partner, you won’t get as harassed as the other new recruits will,” Levi explains.  
“O-oh, sorry. That makes sense,” Eren mumbles.  
Their waitress comes back with their breakfast and they dig in. After a time, Eren looks up from his plate and stops shovelling food into his mouth to talk to Levi.  
“This is really good,” he says.  
“Yeah, that’s why I like it,” Levi replies, eating his meal more calmly. “Eat any faster and you’ll choke, Eren.”  
“I’m sure I can swallow more than this,” Eren claims through a mouthful of sausage before realizing what he said and blushing. “I mean-.”  
“Oh, I think I know what you mean. But I have to warn you,” Levi says, now leaning in to whisper in Eren’s ear. “There are some things too big even for you to swallow.”  
Eren starts spluttering and choking. Levi pounds on his back, and eventually Eren recovers.  
“Thanks,” Eren coughs, “but really?”  
“Yes, really, how was I supposed to let that joke slip? I couldn’t,” Levi states.  
“I’m sure you won’t let anything else slip, either, then,” Eren says with a grin.  
Levi, who had been taking a swig of his tea as Eren said this, now starts spluttering and coughing. When he recovers, he’s laughing. Eren remembers Levi’s laugh.  
“Jeez, kid, when did you start to develope my sense of humor?” Levi chuckles.  
Eren laughs with him.  
“Is everything alright?” their waitress asks, coming over to them.  
“Yeah, we’re just having some fun,” Levi tells her.  
“Alright, but please don’t choke yourselves on our property,” she says with a smile.  
“Oh, we won’t,” Eren says.  
As she leaves, Levi whispers in his ear, “Not on your property that is,” which sends Eren howling with laughter again.  
Levi takes a short video on his phone without Eren noticing.

They finish their meal without choking on anything any more, and drive to Eren’s place.

“So, I’ll see you tonight,” Levi says, walking Eren to his porch.

“Yeah, you too,” Eren says, hesitating to open his front door.

“Well, I’m off,” Levi starts.

“Not yet,” Eren says, grabbing Levi by his lapels and pulling him into a kiss.

Levi leans into Eren and Eren into Levi. The older man’s hands trace up Eren’s back to his neck, messing up his already rumpled shirt.

Suddenly the front door opens, and a squeak comes from behind it. Levi and Eren break apart and turn to see Armin standing in the doorway.

“I’ll, uh, see you around, brat,” Levi says, walking away and getting in his car.

Eren waves goodbye before getting dragged inside by Armin.

“Tell us everything that happened,” Armin says, pushing Eren down in the chair in the living room before sitting down beside Mikasa on the couch.

“And we mean everything,” she adds.

“Uh, okay. There was a doorman who called Levi and sent me up to his apartment. When I knocked, Levi told me the door was open through it, so I let myself in. He was in the kitchen making popcorn, and he got me a coke. We played video games and watched a movie and I passed out. I woke up, and there was a note on the counter from me to wake him up, so-” Eren explains.

“Wait, you passed out? And you took a drink from him? Eren, you should know better! Does anything hurt? Do you remem-” Mikasa interrupts.

“Woah, Mikasa, the soda was in a can. It was still closed and pressurized! And no, I’m fine. Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?” Eren asks.

“I do. Sorry,” she apologizes.

“It’s fine. So, I read the note and went into his room to wake him up,” Eren resumes.

“Where did you sleep?” Armin inquires.

“The couch. And when I tried to wake him up, he was the cutest. Guys, he was rolled up in a ball of blankets, it was adorable, and his hair was standing up on one side when I finally got him up, and his pants were all loose. But he's ripped! His abs, oh my god,” Eren rambles.

“Okay, we get it, he’s hot. So what happened after you woke him up?” Armin asks.

“Uh, we went out for breakfast and then he dropped me off here,” Eren finishes.

“Where you made out on the porch before he left,” Armin adds.

“Yeah,” Eren confirms with a smile.

“Wow. You’re even more infatuated with him than you were with Armin,” Mikasa notes.

“Well, yeah, I guess so…” Eren replies.

Mikasa’s phone lights up and buzzes.

Text From: Jean  
All the new recruits are going to a party at potato girl’s after the reception tonight. You guys can come if you want to.

“Hey, we just got invited to a party at Sasha’s after the ceremony tonight. Let’s go to it,” Mikasa suggests.

“Sure,” Armin replies. “Eren, are you in?”

“Yeah, why not?” he says.

Text From: Mikasa  
The guys and I will be there.

Text From: Jean  
Great

“Well, let’s eat lunch, and then we can start getting ready,” Mikasa suggests.

“Sorry guys, but I’m not hungry. I’ll shower first instead. Levi and I ate a lot this morning,” Eren says.

“Okay,” Eren’s roomates reply.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

“Well, let’s go,” Mikasa says, opening the front door. “I’m sure Levi can’t wait to see his boyfriend.”

The three of them get into the car, Mikasa behind the wheel, Armin in the backseat, and Eren in the passenger. The trio pulls into the parking lot of the convention center and get out of their car. They head upstairs to the ballrooms on the top floor. They find the correct one, and enter. They’re called over to a group made up of their whole class.

“Hey guys!” their friend, Connie, says. “You coming to the party later?”

Connie is Sasha’s bald boyfriend. They’re known as potato and potato girl.

“Hell yeah!” Eren exclaims.

“Great! It’s going to be awesome!” Krista squeals. She’s a small girl with blonde, shoulder-length hair.

“As long as you and Ymir don’t end up fucking in a closet, I’m sure it will,” Reiner says. He’s one of the tallest in the group.

“Hey! Don’t go corrupting my Krista’s innocence!” Ymir, Krista’s girlfriend shouts. She is tall with darker skin, freckles, and brown hair.

“Okay, sorry,” Reiner apologizes.

Eren notices Levi coming over.

“Good evening, cadets,” he says, stepping up to the group who turns to him.

“Levi!” Eren says excitedly.

“That’s Captain Levi to you, brat,” Levi scowls.

“Oh, sorry,” Eren stammers, looking in Levi’s eyes and remembering their conversation in the station the day Eren came to see him.

“Have you two met before?” Bertolt, Reiner’s best friend asks.

“N-no, but he's… I’ve looked up to Captain Levi my whole life,” Eren explains. Only part of it’s a lie.

“Hm,” Mikasa smiles. She holds out her hand to shake Levi’s. “It’s nice to actually meet you, sir.”

“You too, cadet,” he replies. “But now that introductions are over, let me tell you what I was going to before. At each table are the names of multiple cadets, and those of other cops. Each table will also have a detective at it. From this moment on, that detective is your supervisor, and the other officers are your comrades. Most of you are in my squadron. As a matter of fact, all of you except for Ymir, Reiner, and Bertolt. Now, goodbye. I’ve got to go stop Hanji from arguing with Mike again. Hey! Hanji!”

With that, he walks away towards a person with long, auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail, and brown glasses that resemble goggles. Hanji is arguing with a blonde man with stubble.

“Well, this is interesting,” Ymir says.

“Absolutely,” Bertolt replies.

Erwin takes his place at a table up front but does not sit down. Levi is on his right, Hanji and Mike his left.

“Cadets! Please find your seats,” he orders. They do. Once they’re all settles in their spots, Erwin continues.

“To my right here is Captain Levi. He is the head detective. To my left are our two other detectives, Dr. Hanji and Mike Zacharius. Hanji is also our coroner. Each of them is assigned to a table, and whichever one of them sits at yours will be your supervisor until you surpass them. Have a nice meal, and welcome to the Shiganshina Police Force.”

“Jeez, did his speech have to be so long?” Connie grumbles.

“Probably,” Levi answers, sitting down. “And for him, that’s a short one. Don’t get him going on a story, whatever you do.”

Eren and the others laugh.

“Tch. I’m serious,” Levi quips.

“Hey, Sasha, at the party tonight, make sure there’s still food for the rest of us,” Ymir teases.

“Hey! Connie made me stop eating my midnight, three o'clock, and eleven o'clock snacks for that. If there aren’t, even I will be angry,” Sasha replies.

“What about your five and nine o'clock snacks?” Armin inquires.

“Oh, I still get to have those.”

Everyone at their table laughs, except for Levi, who just raises an eyebrow.

“How does she eat that much food?” he asks.

“She has an extremely high metabolism and her boyfriend,” Armin says, gesturing towards Connie, “helps regulate her meals.”

“You would get along well with Hanji,” Levi notes.

“Would I?”

Levi nods.

The food arrives, and afterwards, the induction ceremony begins. The cadets are called up to the front one by one, where they receive a certificate from Chief Erwin “Commander” Smith, and a handshake. Then they come back to their seats and finish their food. Sasha continues eating a roll as she’s called up, and gives a muffled, “Thank you, sir,” which comes out more like, “Hane oo shir.”

After everyone finishes their meals (except Sasha, because she’s never done eating) everyone goes into another ballroom decorated with balloons and streamers in blue, white, and black.

“This looks like Homecoming,” Connie says, holding his girlfriend’s hand.

“Yeah, it does,” she replies.

Everyone in their group is still in high school except for Reiner, Bertolt, Krista, and Ymir, who are in college. They went to the actual academy, while the younger ones took an online course.

“Hey, what happened to Annie?” Reiner asks.

“She became part of the Titan gang and was arrested on charges of theft and assisting murder,” Levi explains, passing the group.

“Oh,” Bertolt responds.

“Eren, will you come with me?” Levi says.

“Uh, sure!” Eren exclaims, following the older man as his friends jeer and whistle at him from behind. (“You barely met him and you’re already in trouble!” “Jeez Eren, what did you do this time?”)

“Is something wrong, Captain?” Eren asks when they’re out of earshot from the others.

“No. I just wanted to thank you for not telling your friend about us,” Levi says.

“Yeah, of course, Levi,” Eren says.

“Alright. Go hang out, brat. But if you get tired of that party later and want to come play video games at my place, you’re welcome to,” Levi says with a small smile.

“Okay, I’ll call you,” Eren says.

“Great. Now go on, Hanji and Armin are meeting and I have a feeling it will be… interesting,” Levi says.

Eren smiles as he walks back towards his friends.

“So, what’d he want?” Jean asks.

“Nothing,” Eren says.

“Rea-” Jean starts.

“Hm,” Marco hums, nudging Jean to tell him to let it go. Marco is Jean’s best friend.

“Ooh, you should be my assistant,” Hanji tells Armin a few feet away.

“I’d love to!” he replies.

The cadets spend a little more time at the reaction, but they soon leave and drive to Sasha and Connie’s place. By the time Mikasa, Armin, and Eren roll up, the music is already blasting and there’s a bonfire getting started out back.

“Yay! You’re here! C'mon, we’re getting ready to play spin-the bottle inside!” Sasha beams from the doorway of the house.

The trio smile and follow her to the livingroom, where most everyone is. They join the circle sitting on the floor just as Krista reaches for the bottle.

She spins it, and everyone laughs as it lands on Ymir. They kiss slowly and gently, and Marco takes a spin. He has to kiss Sasha, so he shrugs and gets it over with quickly. Next up is Jean. He spins the bottle and it stops.

“No way!” Eren yells, staring at the bottle pointing at him.

Jean scowls, but stands up and comes towards Eren.

“C'mon, it’s the rules,” Jean says.

“Are you fucking kidding?” Eren asks, pushing Jean away. “I’m not making out with horse-face!”

Mikasa hits Eren on the head and says, “Watch your mouth!”

Eren stares at her incredulously, and his hand slips. Jean falls on top of him, and they kiss. A flash goes off just before they pull apart, and once Eren shoves Jean back, they look around. Armin is on his phone, and it makes a “whoosh” sound.

“What the hell, Armin? Who did you send that to?” Eren asks.

“Oh, just your boyfriend,” Armin laughs.

“What?! How did you even get his number? Armin!” Eren exclaims.

“Wait, since when did you have a boyfriend?” Connie asks.

“And what does he look like?” Krista inquires.

“What’s his name?” Marco adds.

It was never a secret that Eren is gay, but no one knew he was dating anyone, besides Armin and Mikasa.

“That’s none of your business!” Eren spits.

“As your only friends, it is,” Bertolt claims.

“Well I’m not telling you!” Eren says.

“Hm. I think we should play truth or dare now,” Armin suggests.

Everyone except for Eren voices their agreement. Suddenly, Eren’s phone lights up and starts going off. It’s Levi.

“Uh, I should take this,” Eren says, standing up nervously and going outside.

“Is it your boyfriend?” Armin asks.

“Yes! And thanks to you, I have a ton of explaining to do!” Eren shouts.

He walks out the front door and answers his phone.

“Let’s eavesdrop on him,” Ymir suggests quietly.

Everyone nods and grows silent to hear through the house’s front windows to hear Eren. They missed him saying hello and his boyfriend’s name, but they can hear the rest of the conversation.

“Yeah, I’m at the party. We were playing spin the bottle, and-… Yes, we did kiss, but I hate that bastard, so I was-… No, I didn’t like it! I was trying to push him away, but my sister distracted me, and I fell back, and he-… No, but I told everyone after I shoved him away and Armin sent you that picture… Sure, but they can’t see who you are… Do you have anything that isn’t a suit?… Wear that. Yeah. See you soon. Text me when you get here… Okay, bye.”

Eren starts walking back towards the house, and everyone does their best to look normal.

“My boyfriend’s picking me up in a while. Mikasa, Armin, I think I’ll spend the night at his place again. He still has a ton of games I want to try,” Eren says.

“Okay, but be safe, Eren,” Mikasa tells her brother.

“Mikasa!” he exclaims, exasperated. “I can handle myself.”

“I’m not always so sure,” she replies.

Eren scowls, but sits down with the group to play truth or dare until Levi comes by to pick him up.

Text From: Levi♡  
I’m here

“Hey, I’m leaving now. See you all later,” Eren says, standing up after reading the text.

“Okay. Have fun with your boyfriend!” Armin says.

“I will.”

Eren walks outside. He doesn’t see Levi’s car anywhere, but a black motorcycle is parked in the driveway. A slim, short man is standing beside it in black skinny jeans, a tank top, combat boots, and a red motorcycle helmet. Eren’s eyes widen as he recognizes his usually dapper boyfriend.

“Oh my god. You look so hot,” Eren says, walking up to Levi.

Levi flips up his helmet’s visor to reveal his handsome, smirking face.

“Thanks,” he says. “The first time we stop, take off my helmet and put it on. I won’t put you in danger.”

“Okay.”

Levi helps Eren onto the back of the bike, and he slips into the front seat. The older man twists the handle to start the engine, and revs it a few times before moving the bike down the road.

Eren looks back at the house to see his friends’ faces. He grins, holding onto his boyfriend’s waist.

“That is Eren’s boyfriend?” Marco asks in awe.

“Yeah. I don’t like him very much,” Mikasa says.

“How can you? He’s so hot…” Krista says.

“I’m worried about Eren,” Mikasa explains.

“You’re always worried about Eren,” Jean says. “You know he’s your brother and he’s gay, right? You have to stop trying to protect him eventually.”

“I know,” she responds.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Eren and Levi pull into the parking lot behind Levi’s apartment building. They get off the bike, and Eren finally calms down. His legs are still shaking as they walk towards the elevators. Motorcycles are terrifying, but totally awesome.

“So, what do you want to do?” Levi asks, unlocking his front door.

“Um, how about we watch a movie or two?” Eren suggests.

“Okay. But this time, let me get the bed set up for you,” Levi replies.

“What? I’m not taking your bed,” the younger man says.

“Oh, no. The couch pulls out,” Levi tells him, pulling the cushions off to reveal a pull out bed.

Eren helps Levi pull it up and out, and then helps him put the sheets on.

“Here you go,” Levi says.

“Thanks,” Eren responds, climbing onto one side of the bed.

“Do you want anything?” Levi inquires.

“Could I have another Coke please?” Eren asks.

“Sure. Do you want popcorn, too?” Levi probes.

“Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks Levi!” Eren says.

“Sure thing, brat,” he replies, placing a bag of microwave popcorn in the microwave before popping open a Coke for Eren and a beer for himself.

Levi brings the snacks over and asks Eren what movie he wants to watch. The popcorn is in a huge bowl, and Eren takes a handful.

“You choose,” he says before tossing the popcorn into his mouth.

“Okay. How about 'Jumanji’?” Levi suggests.

“Awesome. Let’s watch it.”

Levi pops the disk into the slot on the DVD player, and he turns on the TV. As the movie starts, Levi sits next to Eren in the bed. Eren puts his arm around Levi’s shoulder as the kids on-screen uncover the game “Jumanji”. About ten minutes later, Levi wriggles down to rest his head on Eren’s chest. Eren smiles and strokes Levi’s dark locks once. They’re remarkably soft.

“Eren, do you work out?” Levi asks suddenly.

“Uh, yeah, I do,” Eren answers.

“It certainly feels like it,” Levi says.

Eren grins again.

“What conditioner do you use?” he asks.

“L'Oréal,” Levi says.

Eren keeps smiling. Levi keeps his head on Eren’s muscular chest, listening to Eren’s heartbeat and his steady breath. He decides to find out what will happen if Levi traces his fingers down Eren’s stomach.

They speed up.

Levi pulls his hand back for a moment, before resting his arm across Eren’s torso. It’s been a long time since he’s held someone like this, and it’s never felt as perfect as it does now. Levi sighs with contentment.

“Levi? Try to stay awake until the end, okay?” Eren teases.

“Tch. You’re one to talk,” he replies, nuzzling into Eren.

“Levi, you’re like a cat.”

“Am I? How’s that?”

“You just are.”

“Hm.”

They finish watching Jumanji and still have half of the popcorn left. The second movie they pick is called “Pride”. It’s about LGBT people and miners in Wales. Both of the men chuckle throughout, Eren more.

“Levi?” Eren says, nudging his boyfriend.

“Yes?”

“I want another soda, please,” Eren tells him.

“Go get it yourself,” Levi replies, not moving off Eren’s chest.

“I plan to, but I can’t get up with you on top of me like this,” the younger man says.

“Would you rather I were on top of you another way?” Levi inquires with a raised eyebrow.

“Levi!” Eren exclaims, pushing his boyfriend forward and wriggling away to stand up.

“What?” Levi laughs.

Eren makes an exasperated sound somewhere between a growl and a “humph”.

“Go get your soda. They’re in the door,” Levi says.

Eren walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge.

“Levi, is your fridge organized, too?” Eren asks.

“Of course. Everything is grouped and placed by category, and if there are multiple thing, the one that goes bad later is in front,” Levi explains.

“You have OCD, don’t you?”

“Well, it’s not diagnosed, but I certainly have tendencies,” Levi answers.

Eren laughs, taking another can and popping it open. He closes the fridge and comes back to sit with Levi. They watch the movie through to the end.

“How many of the Harry Potters have you seen?” Levi asks.

“I’ve seen all of the movies except for the last two,” Eren replies.

“Let’s watch them, then,” Levi says, grabbing two disk cases from the shelves and switching the movies.

“Oh wow. Your bookcase is organized alphabetically,” Eren notices as Levi starts the movie and crawls back into Eren’s lap.

“Yes.”

“You’re cute.”

"Are not."

“Are too.”

And with that, Eren pulls Levi’s bangs back and kisses his forehead. Levi responds by nuzzling into Eren again.

They finish both movies and are very tired, but they decide to play truth or truth (a version of truth or dare) to get to know each other better.

“Are any questions off-limits?” Levi asks.

“I’ll let you know if I don’t want to answer one,” Eren replies.

“Okay. Let’s start then. Are you a virgin?” Levi says.

“Yes. Are you?” Eren replies.

“No.”

And so the game begins. After about a half an hour, the men start running out of questions. They make a mutual agreement to go to bed.

“Hey, what time do you normally wake up?” Levi asks.

“On weekends, around nine,” Eren replies.

“Okay. See you tomorrow,” Levi says, going into his bedroom.

“Goodnight,” Eren tells him.

Eren pulls off his shirt and drops it beside the bed before slipping under the sheets. The lights were already off because of the movies. Eren falls asleep quickly, thinking of Levi.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

“Hm,” Eren groans, rolling around in the sheets for a moment before his mind registers the smell of bacon and pancakes that woke him up.

Like a zombie from the grave, Eren sits up and blinks his eyes. He looks towards the kitchen and sees Levi standing in his pajama bottoms, a loose tank top, and an apron. He’s cooking!

“Levi,” Eren groggily calls.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Levi says, smiling.

“I feel more like wanna-be-sleeping beauty,” Eren laughs.

“Then go back to sleep. It was nicer before you got up and opened your mouth, anyway,” Levi replies.

“Hah, you wish,” Eren says, slipping out of bed and coming up to see what Levi’s cooking.

“Looks good,” he states, staring at the eggs, bacon, and pancakes being tended to by his boyfriend.

“Thank you. I’m not a bad chef, if I say so myself,” Levi tells him with a smirk.

“We’ll find out, won’t we?” Eren replies.

He hugs Levi from behind and tries to rest his head on the short man’s, but the latter ducks to avoid it.

“You see, this is why I don’t date tall people,” Levi claims, staying within Eren’s warm embrace.

“Oh, shut up,” Eren laughs.

“Make me,” Levi replies.

Eren turns him around and presses their mouths together. The kiss starts off gentle and sweet, but begins to evolve into hungry and fervent. Levi presses his tongue against Eren’s lips, which part almost instantly. After another second, they hear a sizzling behind them. Eren breaks away to see the pancakes starting to burn.

“Levi, the pancakes,” Eren reminds.

“Ah!” Levi exclaims, spinning around and hastily picking them up with his spatula. He sets them on a plate to cool down.

“Well, I hope you like burnt pancakes,” Levi says.

“After THAT, I don’t care how the pancakes taste,” Eren claims.

Levi smirks, serving Eren a plate of eggs, bacon, and two of the least-burnt pancakes. Eren leans in and places a gentle peck on Levi’s lips before sitting on one of the bamboo stools at the black marble counter on the other side of the kitchen sink. Levi takes the seat next to him.

They eat their breakfast in a comfortable silence, sharing loving glances.

“Thanks, Levi,” Eren says as his boyfriend starts to take his plate. “But I’m cleaning up.”

“You won’t know what to do with anything!” Levi protests.

“Then tell me, but you’ve done everything for me and I’ve done nothing. I have to start repaying you,” Eren explains.

“Fine. The plates and silverware go into the dishwasher after being rinsed off in the sink. The pans get cleaned with the sponge beside the sink and dried on top of that mat on the counter,” Levi tells him.

“Okay,” Eren replies, getting up to carry out Levi’s instructions.

“Thanks,” the older man says.

“No. Thank you. You’re a too generous host,” Eren responds.

Levi smiles.

After Eren’s cleaned up the kitchen for Levi, they put away the pull-out bed and sheets.

“We should be getting you home soon,” Levi tells him. “You start the job on Monday, officer Jaeger.”

“That’s tomorrow, you know, detective Ackerman,” Eren replies.

“Please, it’s detective Levi.”

“Whatever, captain. Hey, what should I call you in front of my friends when I’m texting you or on the phone with you?” Eren asks.

“How about 'Heichou’? It’s 'Captain’ in Japanese,” Levi suggests.

“Great. Let’s go then, Heichou,” the brunette replies.

Levi smiles and says, “I still have to get dressed, brat. And you’re still not wearing a shirt. I don’t mind, but your sister and neighbors might not think it’s as awesome as I will if I make out with a shirtless brat in my pajamas on your doorstep.”

“Fair enough. But I don’t remember where I put my shirt last night. Could you grab me one of yours when you get dressed?” Eren asks. “Nothing too formal, though.”

“Alright. But work on asking a little more politely,” Levi replies.

“Please?” Eren adds.

“Better. I’ll be right back,” Levi says.

He walks into his bedroom and shuts the door. A minute later, he comes out in another full suit, but with a band tee with the name “No Name” printed on it, bandages wrapping some of the red block letters. Levi hands the shirt to Eren.

“I’ve never heard of No Name,” Eren says.

“Yeah, they were the band my friends and I were in during Junior High. We weren’t very good,” Levi explains.

“I bet you were awesome,” Eren says, pulling on the shirt. It fits him almost perfectly.

“Why does this shirt fit me so well if it’s yours?” Eren inquires.

“The company we got the shirts from didn’t have my size, so that’s the closest I could find. It was always too big on me. You can keep it,” Levi tells him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I never wear it.”

“Alright. Thanks!” Eren says.

“Stop thanking me for everything, brat,” Levi orders.

“Nah. I want to. Anyway, we should go,” Eren proclaims.

“Fine.”

They leave, and get into Levi’s car downstairs. As they pull up into Eren’s driveway, the front window’s curtains flash. Eren sees Mikasa’s face and decides to mess with her. Levi and Eren step out of the car, and hold hands up to the door. At the door, Eren leans into Levi and kisses him the same way they kissed in the kitchen that morning. Ravenous and deep.

They pull apart after a magical minute, and Eren throws open his front door. He waves goodbye to a stunned Levi, and closes the door. Mikasa whirls into the front hall like a tornado.

“What was that?” she asks.

“I was just kissing my boyfriend goodbye,” Eren says.

“What happened last night after you went home with him? And where’s your shirt? And since when does he have a motorcycle?” she interrogates him.

“Nothing you need to worry about happened, I lost it, and I don’t know when he got it, but he’s even hotter in a tank top and jeans than in a suit,” Eren answers.

“Eren, did you fuck him?!” Armin exclaims from the living room.

Mikasa and Eren walk into the living room and sit in their usual places.

“No,” Eren replies.

“Then what happened, and how did you lose your shirt?” Armin inquires.

“I lost my shirt when I went to bed. I took it off because I hate sleeping in shirts. And as for what happened, my life doesn’t belong to you. You don’t have to know what happened,” Eren tells his roommates.

“If you didn’t fuck, then why won’t you tell us what happened?” Mikasa probes.

“Fine. We watched some movies, talked, and went to bed. In the morning, he made us breakfast and then drove me here. Happy?” Eren asks.

“Why didn’t you want to tell us that? Did something else happen that you’re not telling us?” Armin inquires.

“With the way you kissed him on the porch, I think something did,” Mikasa says.

“We made out in the kitchen while Levi was making breakfast and the pancakes got burned. There. I said it,” Eren tells them.

“You made out? Like tongue and all?” Armin asks, incredulous.

“Yeah. You see, this is why I didn’t want to tell you. I knew you’d make it into a bigger deal than it is,” Eren says.

“Well no duh, this was your first french kiss,” Mikasa replies.

“So, was he a good kisser?” Armin asks.

“I mean, yeah. I have nothing to really compare him to, though,” Eren states.

“Hey! We kissed plenty, right?” Armin defends.

“No offense, but we never got past gentle pecks on the cheek, and we really didn’t kiss that often,” Eren tells him.

“Well, we were in Junior High. Of course we didn’t kiss like you and Levi do,” Armin points out.

“I know.”

“Okay. But let us know when you two start fucking,” Mikasa interjects.

“Can you let that go?” Eren yells, standing up and going into his and Armin’s room to binge watch Netflix before getting ready for work tomorrow.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

“Good morning,” Erwin booms to the assembled force.  
“Morning, Commander,” the older officers say in monotone.  
“Good morning, Police Chief Erwin,” the cadets say.  
“All new recruits are to report to their squad leader immediately. They will give you your desks, and your first assignment,” Eren proclaims.  
“Yes, sir!”  
Bertolt and Reiner split off into their group. The rest walk towards Detective Levi.  
“Good morning, sir,” they chant.  
“Morning,” he says, turning to greet them.  
Levi is holding a mug by the rim. The tag hanging out of the cup labels it as Earl Grey. Levi locks eyes with Eren and the corners of his mouth lift a little. Eren smiles back at him.  
“Each of you gets a desk. Arlet, Ackerman, you two are here,” Levi says, showing them to one of the double desks. “Blouse and Springer, here. Lenz and Ymir, you two are here. Jaeger, you share a desk with me.”  
“Yes, sir,” they say, sitting down in their crisp blue uniforms.  
Although none of the new recruits know it, Eren just got Petra’s desk.  
“Armin!” a familiar voice screeches, flying towards him.

“Hanji! Hi!” Armin replies, catching the detective before they both fall.

“Oh good, you’re here. Come on, I want to show you the forensics lab!” Hanji says, pulling him away.

“Damn it, Hanji, it’s the kids’ first day. You can’t just go stealing my cadets!” Levi shouts after them.

“I asked the commander! He said it’s fine as long as Armin doesn’t miss any assignments!” Hanji replies.

“Damn it,” Levi grumbles.

He turns back the remaining group.

“I hope you’re all ready for a wild ride, and I hope you don’t end up regretting joining this force,” he tells them.

Then he picks up a thick folder of paperwork and starts giving everyone some.

“Finish completing these. All the notes you need are attached with a paper clip,” he says. “I have another interrogation to complete.”

He walks away towards the interrogation rooms.

“Well, Armin’s been kidnapped and we’ve got a ton of paperwork to fill out. What a great start to the day,” Ymir says sarcastically.

Everyone laughs or smiles a little.

***

'And done,’ Eren thinks, filling out the last sheet. Mikasa and Krista finished forever ago. They’ve been talking since. Eren looks over at Levi’s meticulously organized desk. Mikasa calls to him.

“Hey, you should invite your boyfriend over next Saturday,” she says.

“O-okay,” Eren replies.

Levi is walking back towards the group.

He gives them more work to do for the rest of the day. At the end, he sends them home. Mikasa, Armin, and Eren make sure that they’re the last ones to leave so that Eren can talk to Levi.

“Hey, do you maybe want to come to my house this Saturday?” Eren asks.

“Sure,” Levi replies. “I’d love to. Can I come over around two?”

“Yeah! That’d be great! See you tomorrow,” Eren says.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

The next four days pass similarly. The new recruits get hazed a little and handed a ton of paperwork every day. On Saturday, Eren and his two best friends await Levi’s arrival, Mikasa preparing snacks, Armin shifting his books and papers that he always seems to be reading into the livingroom, and Eren cleaning up the house and setting up his gaming station.

Finally, at 1:57, the doorbell rings. Armin calmly opens it as Eren rushes from double-checking what Mikasa had made in the kitchen.

“Captain,” Armin respectfully greets.

“Good afternoon, Arlet,” Levi replies.

“Armin, sir,” the blonde boy corrects.

“Alright, Armin,” the short older man responds.

“Levi!” Eren exclaims, seeing him finally.

“Hello Eren,” he says, walking towards his younger boyfriend as Armin closes the front door. A smile graces his features as his eyes glance over Eren’s features.

The boy is wearing a red short-sleeved t-shirt and regular blue jeans.

“How are you?” Eren asks before kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

“Just fine,” Levi answers quietly, staring into Eren’s eyes.

Levi is wearing just a white oxford shirt and grey slacks.

“I was impressed by the motorcycle,” Armin says, sitting down near the standing couple in the living room.

“I haven’t ridden that thing in months,” Levi says. “I’m surprised I could still drive it.”

Eren and Armin laugh. Mikasa finally comes out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a cloth.

“Hey, do you want anything?” she asks. “We’ve got some salami, cheese, and crackers.”

“Sure, thank you, Ackerman,” Levi says.

“If you’re going to date my brother and be my superior officer as well, you might as well call me Mikasa,” she says before disappearing into the kitchen again, reappearing with a tray of snacks.

Mikasa takes her seat in Eren’s usual chair and the couple takes the two-person couch.

There’s a minute of uncomfortable silence, and Armin opens one of his books.

“How has your first week been?” Levi starts.

“Fine. Exhausting, but fine,” Mikasa answers honestly.

“Fair enough. Eren?”

“I’d have to agree with Mikasa,” Eren answers.

Levi smirks.

“None of the older officers have given you a hard time, have they?” Levi asks.

“Well, Hanji keeps dragging Armin off places, and Mikasa and I suspect that they’re together, but other than that no one has been rude. Mike sniffed me on my first day, though,” Eren admits.

“Hey, Dr. Hanji and I aren’t!” Armin yells. “Hanji is having me help recognize substances and perform autopsies.”

“Of course,” Mikasa laughs.

“You’re hopeless,” Eren adds.

“Science isn’t hopeless!”

But the teasing is all in fun, and everyone wears a smile. Levi is smirking lightly.

“You three are well connected,” Levi notes.

“Kinda hard not to be, since we’ve grown up together,” Eren explains.

“Right. Mikasa, Armin, what happened to your parents, if you don’t mind me asking?” Levi inquires.

“They were murdered. The Jaegers took me in,” she tells him.

“My family were killed when the farm they worked on was raided,” Armin adds.

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that,” Levi says.

“Well, the three of us have been living together since. Not even the other high schoolers know that we live alone,” Mikasa responds. "Or know about our parents."

“Impressive,” Levi replies.

“Yeah. We don’t want to go into foster care for two years and end up separated,” Eren says.

“I understand. My childhood friends and I felt the same way. Though I can’t say anyone cared that we lived alone, even if we hadn’t been so notorious, or been in that town,” Levi states.

“What did you guys do?” Armin asks, finally putting his book away.

“We stole. And even though I know it wasn’t the best thing for three fifteen-year-olds to do, we were damn good at it,” Levi says, reminiscing.

"Where are you from?" Mikasa asks.

"Underground city," Levi answers.

“What made you become an officer?” Mikasa asks, completely surprised.

“Oh, it was either that or go to jail. And actually, my friends and I were going to be paid to assassinate the Commander, but he out-smarted us. The fact that the Titans murdered my friends had a pretty important role to play, as well,” Levi explains.

“Levi, I’m so sorry,” Eren says, holding onto his boyfriend’s arm.

“I don’t regret the choice I made,” Levi tells them. “And the closer I get to catching and arresting the Titans, the less I do.”

“By the way, how’s the case going?” Eren inquires softly.

“I’ve finally convinced Erwin to allow me to use you as bait. We’re going to allow them to capture you, and follow the tracker we’ll put on you,” Levi says. With an angry look from Mikasa, he adds, “We’ll have you out of trouble before anything can go wrong.”

“Okay. I trust you,” Eren tells him.

“Thank you, Eren,” Levi replies.

Armin clears his throat and says, “Why don’t we move on to a lighter topic?”

“That’s a good idea,” Levi comments.

“Well, I’ve got my Xbox set up in the other room. Want to play?” Eren suggests.

“Sure,” Levi says.

They stand up and Levi thanks Mikasa and Armin before following Eren into his and Armin’s room.

***

“No! Ugh! Why won’t you let me win?” Eren whines, laughing.

“I’m barely trying,” Levi teases with a smirk.

“No you’re not,” Eren exclaims. “I almost had you that time!”

They were playing a role-playing game where they fought to the death.

“Yeah, just because my health dropped into the red once doesn’t mean I didn’t win again,” Levi says.

“No, it doesn’t, but it proves that I’m not that far below you in gaming skill,” Eren claims.

“Sure. Keep telling yourself that,” Levi says with a smirk. He leans in to kiss his pouting boyfriend on the cheek.

Mikasa knocks on the door and comes in before either man can say anything more.

“Armin and I are going to run some errands,” she tells them. “Armin needs to go to the library and we need some more groceries. We’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

“Okay, see you later,” Eren replies.

“Hey Eren?” she calls.

“Yeah?”

“You know where Armin keeps the condoms,” she states before leaving.

“What? Mikasa!” Eren exclaims.

Levi just laughs as Eren blushes fiercely.

“Still a virgin?” Levi asks.

“Of course! I’m 16!” Eren says.

“Well, that’s the legal age in some places, including here,” Levi points out. “And besides, not everyone follows the laws. If they did, I’m afraid we’d both be out of a job.”

That makes Eren laugh, even though his face is still very red.

“I get the strangest feeling that this isn’t the first time they’ve tried to hook us up,” Levi says with a smirk.

“No, sadly, it’s not the first time and it probably won’t be the last. Every time I’ve gone over to your place for the night they’ve wanted to know every detail,” Eren explains.

“I’ll have to be more careful with what we do,” Lebi claims. “Do you think they’d put up security cameras to watch us?”

“No, they’re not that weird. Despite how they act sometimes,” the tall brunette says.

“Are you sure?” Levi inquires.

"Yeah, mostly."

Levi chuckles slightly.

“Do you want to play another round?” Eren asks after a moment.

“Sure.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

The next Monday, since it is known that Eren’s father was involved with the gang before his disappearance, Eren himself will be going undercover in order to catch the Titan gang. He is given a list of their suspected operations and their locations. With it, he receives a small, hidden mic.

With Mikasa’s reluctant permission and Levi’s pledged protection, the operation begins.

Eren gets to buy a black and scarlet motorcycle from the police auction. Levi buys him a solid grey helmet. With a goofy grin, Eren pulls on the helmet and steps onto the bike. Levi has just finished instructing him on how to drive a motorcycle.

Eren rips out of the station in a blur of dark colors and sound. Mikasa stares after him worriedly.

“He’ll be fine,” Levi tells her when she comes back to her desk.

“Yeah, he can handle himself,” Armin adds.

“I know, but I’m still worried about him. What if he gets found out?” Mikasa asks.

“Then we’ll track him and get him out,” Levi reassures her.

Over the course of the next two weeks, Eren infiltrates the Titans successfully. He gains their trust and rapidly gets moved through the ranks. Finally, he gets to visit headquarters. When he is escorted inside by a tall, burly man on a Saturday, he looks around. Drugs and guns are being sorted through. A few eyes turn to him as he walks in, but he glares at them fiercely to shut them up. He’s alerted the station of where he is. All he has to do is wait.

Eren saunters over to the gun dealers.

“Who’re you?” one asks him.

Eren eyes her curiously.

“Jaeger,” he gives a short reply.

“Oh, the famous Doctor’s son, then,” she smirks, setting down the pistol she had been checking out.

“Yeah.”

“So, when did you join our ranks?” she inquires, walking up to him and tracing a nail gently along his jawline.

“Few weeks ago,” Eren replies, refusing to pull away despite his instincts.

“Hm. It seems that Cyan likes you,” a man in a black suit remarks, coming up to them.

Eren looks at him evenly and notices that Levi wears suits much better.

“Mr. Leonhart,” the man introduces, extending his hand.

“Jaeger,” Eren replies cautiously, taking the man’s outstretched hand. He’s learned about Mr. Leonhart. Annie’s father, and one of three bosses of the gang.

He is the station’s main target, today.

Suddenly, someone comes running up to Mr. Leonhart.

“Sir! Police have surrounded the building!” the young man proclaims, panic in his eyes.

“Drop everything and get to the cellar,” he orders everyone. “You too, Jaeger.”

“Sir, if they find this place empty, they won’t stop searching. If some of us give ourselves up, they might not try too hard to find the others,” Eren tells him.

“Are you sacrificing yourself?” the woman from earlier, Cyan, asks.

“If need be, yes,” Eren says grimly.

“That won’t be necessary. Not everyone can fit into the cellar anyway. I admire your bravery, but we won’t lose someone with so much potential,” Mr. Leonhart states. “Now come on, or we’ll get locked out.”

They hurry into the cellar, closing and locking the seamless door once everyone particularly important or useful is inside. A series of shots go off outside. A few grunts are heard, followed by thuds. The people inside the cellar hold their breath fearfully.

'I hope Levi can still follow the tracker to this cellar,’ Eren thinks.

After many tense minutes and some searching upstairs, someone comes close to the door. They shout, and more people come running towards it. The door gets pulled away after someone unlocks it from the outside.

Six SWAT officers hold their rifles at the crowd. Erwin and Levi stand behind them. Eren shifts forward slightly and Levi smiles a little before reading the group their Miranda rights and other cops come in to arrest them.

Eren walks towards Levi free of bonds and when no one but Cyan is looking towards them, the two men lean into a quick kiss.

Then Eren turns to his sister.

“I told you I’d be fine,” he says to her.

She turns towards him, chuckles, and hands him back his badge. Eren thanks her.

“Hey, where’s Armin?” he asks.

“Off helping Hanji collect samples,” Mikasa provides.

Eren nods. He looks back at the arrested gang members he’s helped capture. They’re all glaring at him with a mixture of shock, fury, and complete betrayal.

“I kind of feel bad for some of them,” Eren admits. “Not all of them had a choice.”

Eren plants another kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. Levi smiles again.

“Get a room,” Mikasa teases.

Eren laughs before asking if he can spend the night at Levi’s.

“Sure,” the older man responds.

“I don’t mind,” Mikasa adds.

“Great. Levi, can I leave the station with you tonight?” Eren inquires.

“Of course, Eren. I bought a few new games for us to try,” Levi tells him.

“Maybe we don’t have to just play video games,” Eren suggests with a grin. He walks away, leaving Mikasa and Levi staring after him, surprised.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this is smutty; you can skip it if you want to, I don't know how I could stand writing this. It must've been really late at night, because I don't write like this anymore. I don't even write smut, anymore.

Eren hops on his new motorcycle and rides to Levi’s place, following the detective’s car with his permission.

They park in the underground garage, and head upstairs to Levi’s place.

Once inside, Levi tosses his overcoat and cravat onto a hanger by the door and heads to the kitchen.

“The usual?” he asks.

“Please,” Eren laughs.

Levi opens the red can for Eren and pours himself a glass of red wine. He brings the drinks to the couch where Eren is already sitting, shoes by the door. Levi plants a soft kiss on his young boyfriend’s lips before handing him the soda.

“Thanks,” Eren says.

“You’re welcome. Now, what was that you said earlier? 'Maybe we don’t have to just play video games’?” Levi asks.

“Yeah,” Eren says, leaning in towards Levi.

“What exactly did you mean by that?” Levi purrs, cupping his hand behind Eren’s neck as the brunette crawls into his lap.

“Use your imagination,” Eren tells him before leaning into his boyfriend even more and pressing their lips together.

“I would, but I want to make sure that we want the same thing,” Levi states, placing a hand on Eren’s chest to look him in the eye for a moment.

“I want to fuck you, Levi,” Eren states, his gaze lustful. “I don’t really know what to do, so you’ll probably have to guide me, but I want to give you pleasure.”

“Alright. Are you sure?” Levi inquires. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want this. I’ve thought a lot about it. I’ve dreamt of you, and let’s just say that it’s not a coincidence to wake up with morning wood after every time I have one of those dreams,” Eren claims. He leans in to kiss Levi again, and this time Levi doesn’t push him back.

“For the sake of argument, what would you do if I told you that I’ve dreamt of you as well?” Levi asks, his lips brushing against Eren’s.

“Then I’d ask you if you’ve got a couple of condoms,” Eren whispers.

Levi smirks into Eren’s neck and gently mouths the skin. Eren pulls his head back, giving himself up with a quiet moan. Levi pulls back for a moment.

“If anything isn’t what you want, tell me,” Levi orders.

Eren nods.

“Okay, then let’s go,” the dark-haired man says, leading Eren by his hand into the bedroom. He closes the door behind them and presses Eren down onto the bed on his back.

Levi resumes leaving marks on Eren’s neck. Soon, the shorter of the two decides it’s time to take off their shirts. He unbuttons his own and tosses it away. Eren follows his example.

Levi starts at Eren’s jaw line and trails his mouth down to the tan boy’s hip. Levi rests his hand on Eren’s swollen crotch and hears the boy’s breath hitch as his hips buck into the touch.

“You’re a little eager, aren’t you?” Levi murmurs into Eren’s ear.

Eren just moans a reply.

Levi smirks again. They’ve barely started, and Eren is already a moaning, twitching mess.

An extremely hot, German mess.

Levi continues kissing, licking, and nipping Eren’s torso, earning moans for his trouble. He has been avoiding Eren’s nipples, but now decides to give them some attention. Eren gasps and arches his back. Levi latches onto one nipple while toying with the other for a while before switching.

By now, Levi is crouched on top of Eren and the hard-on poking into his bare stomach isn’t all that comfortable.

Levi slowly begins to bring his kisses lower, eventually finding the waistband of Eren’s jeans. He looks at Eren for permission, and the boy nods once, panting. His cheeks are slightly pink, which Levi considers adorable.

With practiced accuracy, Levi undoes Eren’s fly and helps him wriggle out of his pants. The older man sends them across the room to land in a heap near their shirts.

Eren looks down at himself with his boxers halfway down already, and pushes them down the rest of the way. His erection springs up as it is released. Levi stares at it calmly. He tentatively sticks his tongue out and licks the slit along the head. Eren shudders beneath him.

Levi dips down and engulfed the tip in his warm, wet mouth, sucking slightly.

“Levi!” Eren moans.

Levi looks up, his cheeks hollow as he stares at Eren. When the boy doesn’t tell him to stop, Levi dips his head down farther until the tip brushes the back of his throat, forcing his gag reflex into action.

'How do sword swallowers do what they do?’ Levi wonders. 'I can’t even get all of my boyfriend into my mouth. I still have two inches to go.’

Eren chooses this moment to thrust a little into Levi’s mouth. Levi allows his teeth to graze the top of the sensitive skin along Eren’s shaft as he forces his gag reflex not to be too bothered. He pulls back and takes a shuddering breath in before diving back down. He begins to repeat the motion.

Eren cums in Levi’s mouth quickly.

“Your… turn,” Eren pants, flipping their positions as they both catch their breath.

Eren helps Levi out of his pants and boxer briefs, tossing them near the rest of their clothes and repeating what Levi did.

Eren doesn’t try to use his mouth, instead opting for his hand. Levi helps him set the pace, holding onto his bed sheets as he climaxes into Eren’s hand and all over them both.  
They curl up on the other side of the bed nonetheless, Eren around Levi as they face the same direction.

“You did pretty well for your first time,” Levi remarks quietly.

“Thanks. That was amazing. I didn’t know mouths could do that,” Eren admits.

“Mine can.”

“Obviously.”

“Let’s get some sleep. I’m tired,” Levi yawns.

“Alright,” Eren replies.

They’re silent for a moment before Levi speaks again.

“Hey Eren, what is that key around your neck for?”

“My father gave it to me the day before he… went missing,” Eren explains. “It was the key to our basement.”

“Oh. It’s beautiful,” Levi tells him.

“Thank you, Levi. I’ve had it since I was eleven.”

“Only five years ago?” Levi asks.

“Yeah.”

“Eren, I’m so sorry-” Levi starts.

“No. It’s not your fault. Let’s just go to sleep now, okay?” Eren interrupts.

“Okay. Goodnight, Eren,” Levi says.

“Good night.”


	20. Chapter Twenty

Eren opens his eyes and nuzzels his face in Levi’s hair.

“Are you sniffing me, brat?” Levi grumbles.

“Yeah. You smell nice,” Eren mutters.

“I’d probably smell better after a shower,” Levi says.

“Probably.”

Neither makes any move to get up.

“My sheets are filthy,” Levi remarks quietly.

“Alright, princess. Let’s get you clean,” Eren sighs.

“Okay.”

Now, they slide out of bed and walk naked into the bathroom. Levi starts the water and gets out black towels for them both. The two men step under the steaming stream and begin to wash themselves off.

After they’re clean and have dried themselves off, Eren steps back into yesterday’s pants and underwear, but takes the shirt he left here last time. Eren pulls on the shirt from his last visit and picks up last night’s. Levi pulls on a fresh, pale blue button-up and grey slacks.

They smile at each other.

“Let’s go eat breakfast,” Eren suggests.

“Alright. You know where to find things,” Levi says, following his boyfriend out of the bedroom, dirty sheets in his arms as he carries them to the washer in the closet near the kitchen.

Eren rummages through Levi’s kitchen for a bit before asking him is he wants anything.

“Earl Grey tea and a bowl of cereal,” Levi tells him.

“Okay,” Eren says, putting the kettle on the stove and getting out two spoons and bowls, as well as a mug for Levi.

Levi comes up to the bar-like counter and takes a seat.

“What?” Eren asks, noticing Levi staring at him absentmindedly.

“Hm? Oh, I was just staring at you. I hate getting up in the mornings,” Levi replies.

“Well, the tea should help. Here you go,” Eren says, pouring the now-boiling water into the mug and making Levi his tea to hand it to him. “Careful, it’s still hot.”

“Don’t worry, Eren. I appreciate the concern, but I’m not an idiot, unlike you,” Levi teases, setting the steaming mug down in front of him.

Eren makes an offended noise. Levi smirks and gestures for Eren to come closer. He does, bringing the cereal bowls with him. Setting one in front of Levi and one in front of himself as he sits down, Eren turns to Levi expectantly. Levi leans in and plants a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s mouth.

Eren blushes, but starts eating his cereal.

“I’ll walk you to your bike and you can drive yourself home after you’re done,” Levi says, finishing a bite of his own breakfast.

“'Kay,” Eren responds.

They finish the rest of their meal in calm silence. Eren rinses the dishes before placing them in the dishwasher and gets ready to leave. Levi and he walk back down to the parking lot, sharing glances and quiet smiles.

“I’ll see you later, brat,” Levi says as Eren mounts his motorcycle.

“You too,” the brunette says, leaning in to give his boyfriend a peck on the lips before pulling on his helmet and driving away.

***

“Did you have sex with him yet?” Mikasa asks as Eren sits down across from her and Armin in the living room.

“What? Why?” the brunette shoots back at her.

“We’ve gone over this, and you said you’d tell us when you two start fucking. So are you?” Mikasa inquires.

“Alright. We might have. I’m going to change, now,” Eren tells them.

“Was it good?” Armin calls after him.

“Yes, actually it was!” Eren says.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

At work for the rest of the year, Levi and Eren share secret smiles and solve crimes together. On Halloween, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin got to bust one of Sasha and Connie’s parties for having alcohol. It turns out all of the minors were clean.

Levi spends Christmas with Armin, Mikasa, and Eren. Armin moves all of his belongings and his bed into the old office/storage room. They hadn’t done so sooner because the room was just so cluttered. But with the three kids and Levi working to clear it, the room was emptied and Armin could relocate.

Levi started sleeping with Eren sometimes. They never dare shag at Eren’s house in fear of Mikasa and Armin walking in.

Around February, Levi asks Eren to move in with him. They’ve been dating since September. Eren gladly agrees. They get Mikasa and Armin to help move Eren’s stuff, but decide to leave Eren’s bed as well as his desk and dresser in the house for guests.

One Friday in August, on the anniversary of the day they met, they decide to visit the jewelry shop where their story began on their way home from work. They’re on their motorcycles, and they park across the street from the shop. They cross the street and walk in through the glass doors together.

A young woman looks up from behind the counter and smiles at them. They smile back and take each others’ hand.

Eren leads Levi towards the glass cabinet that used to contain the rings.

“What? They moved them!” Eren exclaims.

“What, you didn’t want to look at earrings?” Levi teases.

Eren pouts at him, so Levi kisses his boyfriend’s cheek. Eren cheers up instantly.

Levi leads Eren this time, towards a different glass case that holds rings.

“Hey Eren, do you want to test your ring size?” Levi asks, holding up a keychain of ring measurements.

“Okay,” Eren says.

Levi is a size 6, Eren a 7. Eren points out the kinds of rings he’d like, if they do eventually decide to get married.

Levi asks Eren to go get them a couple of coffees at the café a few shops over. Eren asks him what he’s going to do.

“I just want to think for a minute. Not only was this our first day, but it was Petra’s last. I would just like a moment alone,” Levi explains.

“Sure, Levi. I’ll get you some tea,” Eren says.

“Thanks babe,” Levi responds.

As soon as Eren is out the door and out of view, Levi flies to the counter and starts talking.

“I need two men’s titanium bands, medium width, size 7 and fast,” Levi tells the girl behind the counter.

“Okay, let me go to the back and get them for you,” she replies with a smile.

She comes back to the counter with a silver band.

“Will this do?” she inquires.

“Perfect,” Levi says.

He buys it, and puts the black box into his pocket. Finally, Levi follows the path Eren took to a café nearby. He finds the table Eren is sitting at with a cup of tea for Levi and a plastic cup of iced coffee for himself.

“Hey, why don’t we go out for dinner tonight? As an anniversary celebration,” Eren suggests.

“Great idea,” Levi replies.

They sit in contented silence as they finish their drinks. Afterwards, they leave the café and get back on their bikes to head home. They take turns in the shower that evening and help each other get dressed into their favorite suits. Eren’s is the same tux he wore on their first date. Levi’s is a black silk three-piece suit with a white cravat and oxford shirt.  
They take Levi’s car to the same restaurant as their first date, and eat another amazing meal. Just as desert comes in, Levi starts talking.

“Eren,” he says.

“Yes?” the young man replies.

“I love you. I’m in love with you. I’ve known it for a very long time. Our first few days together moved pretty quickly. When you went undercover to capture the Titans, you can never understand how worried I was for you. I was so afraid that I would lose you like I lost everyone else I’ve loved. My mother, my childhood friends, my uncle, Petra and my other friends. But I am determined not to lose you, ever. So,” Levi says, now getting down to his knee and opening one of the black boxes in front of his boyfriend whose eyes are tearing up. “Eren, my boyfriend, my partner, my green-eyed lover, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Eren covers his mouth with his hand, laughing and crying at the same time. A few people at other tables start applauding. Eren begins to pull a matching box from his pocket and opens it to reveal a matching ring in Levi’s size.

Levi stares at the ring and then at his boyfriend incredulously. Then they both crack up.

“Is that a yes then?” Levi gasps, sitting back in his seat.

“Of course, Levi, yes!” Eren cries.

They put the rings on each others’ third fingers and start laughing again.

The waiter comes over and gives them a bottle of sparkling white wine on the house.

“Here,” Levi says, handing his new fiancé a glass.

“But I’m still underage!” Eren protests.

“Oh, shut up and drink it,” Levi demands.

They go home driven by Eren because while Levi claims to be fine, Eren insists that four glasses of wine is not fine.

Levi argues, but eventually is forced into agreement.

“So, when did you get the ring anyway?” Levi asks on the drive home.

“I called the shop yesterday and talked to them. They got the ring ready. I already knew your finger size because working in a jewelry shop, I figured out how to eyeball it. While you were focused on testing your ring size, Maggie, the girl behind the counter who I used to work with, handed me the ring behind your back,” Eren explains.

“Hm. Yeah, I bought it while you were in the café.”

“I figured. Now, let’s go home and celebrate,” the brunette says.

“Alright.”


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale

“Do you, Mister Levi Ackerman, take Eren Jaeger to be your lawfully wedded spouse?” the officiator asks.

“I do,” Levi replies.

“And do you, Mister Eren Jaeger, take Levi Ackerman to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“Absolutely,” Eren answers.

“Very well, then you may kiss the groom,” she says.

Eren and Levi lean in, their lips meeting in the center. Eren slips off balance a little, and Levi gracefully catches him, swooping him into a princess carry with a smirk. The four assembled friends applaud. Levi invited Hanji and Erwin, and Eren invited Armin and Mikasa.

The party leaves the courthouse, Eren and Levi with sparkling rings on their fingers. They head over to Connie’s place for the after-party. This is the first time that Eren’s friends get to meet his boyfriend, now husband.

They pull into the driveway and everyone comes outside to greet them.

“Sir!” Krista exclaims, watching Levi step out of the car.

He smiles at her and nods in greeting.

“Eren, you’ve been dating the Captain this whole time?!” Jean yells as Eren emerges from the passenger side.

“I told you,” Ymir says.

“But we didn’t believe you,” Sasha throws back.

“Well, who’s dating whom aside, I heard that you two throw the best parties,” Levi interrupts, looking at Connie and Sasha.

“Yeah. And there’s alcohol for the people over 21, which includes you, sir,” Connie says.

“Thank you,” Levi says.

Eren takes his husband’s hand and they have a fantastic time.


End file.
